Forever's Moments
by Inuyashas only Miko
Summary: Continueation of Allways and Forever, With Inuyasha and Kagome now happily mated living in a peacfull village with three chrildren and there friends Miroku and Sango standing by there sides, life seems to be going wonderfull, but as we all know with the I
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! Bows Im baaaack! LOL yeah the sequle is finaly here Mwahahah be prepared for lemons and laughs, This story is manlt going to be about how Inuyasha and Kagome are happly married with three chrildren and how there lifes are going now, the mane parings are going to be Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, and Tangei and , hee hee hee not going to tell you well I'm going to stop rambeling now, Onigai R&R gomen for the long wait. I now present...**

**After Forever**

**Chapter 1: Just An Average Family Day**

"WIND SCAR!" Shouted Inuyasha as he swong his mighty sword. The blade barely touched the demon, befor it was destoryed, the remains of the demon flew in every witch way splatering Inuyasha with all kinds of disturbing things, but it was nothing compared to the smell. Inuyasha wrinkeled his nose at the fowl smell his secnces seemed to be on fire.

Kagome who was standing a few feet away also couvered her nose, even though she had only been hanyou about half her life and her secncs wern't as strong it still made her wan't to pass out so she could only guess how bad it was for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? are you ok?" Asked the worried hanyou.

"Yeah, it's just the smell."

Kagome noded her head in understanding, then she rembered why Inuyasha ahd killed the demon in the first place, she wrilled around to stare at her eldest dauter Tangei, who was standing a few feet away from the border of the village they lived in.

kagome looked back at Inuyasha, he was also staring at his dauter, his face was so pasive yet his eye burned in anger.

He began to stalk over to his dauter kagome at his side. Once they reached her she did not move she didn't even look at her father she only stared into her mothers eyes, but Kagome did not wan't to look at her dauter right now and turned her attation to her hanyou husben.

"Look at me." Inuyasha comanded firmly.

His dauter simply turned her back to him and began to walk back to the village.

"Tangei! I said look at me!" Inuyasha yelled his voice raising every so slightly.

Tangie stoped in her tracks and slowly turned on her heel, she stared at her farther for a few seconds neather of them spoke. Inuyasha finaly decided that he should speak first.

"Tangei you could have been killed." He said, his face still holding a look of disapointment.

Tangei mearly crossed her arms.

"Why did you not lission ti your mother and come back from your walk in the woods befor dark, you know as well as I do that you arn't strong enought to fight off any real strong demons." Said Inuyasha steping closer and taking his dauters chin in his palm.

"I'm stronger then you know!" She shouted reching her chin away.

"And how were you going to go about killing a demon half your size!" Said Inuyahsa steping closer once more his voice noticeably raising in volume.

"I would use my claws, I could have taken down a fucking wimpy demon like that!" She shouted useing a tone that was clearly made to sound as though she was calling her farther stupid.

"You do not use that kind of langue!" Inuyasha shouted kowing Kagome did not like it one bit.

Tangei growled at him. Inuyasha noticed her flexing her claws at her sides and dreded what was comming next.

Befor Tangei could even take more than a step forward Inuyasha had her hands expertly traped above her head while she was pined against a tree.

Kagome frowned deep, her dauter was chalanging her farther. Kagome had learned much about Inu Youkia ways and knew that tangei was going out of line by holding eye contact with Inuyahsa, and also knew that if her dauter would not submit to him when hetold her to, she would be punshied severly of maybe even killed. But Kagome knew she could not interfer it would not be aloud.

At some point during the arugement Miroku, Sango, her other two chrildren, and Shippou who was adopted by Sango and Miroku a long time ago had arived.

Kagome turned to to the little group, her youngest Yuusou, came running as fast as his little legs could carry him into his mothers arms, he could tell somthing was wrong because he could smell his mothers unhappy scent. He shook in Kagomes arms holding tightly to her maroon kimono.

Sango and Miroku looked simpathicly at Kagome, they also knew from Kagome and Inuyhasha about Inu Youkia rights and knew Tangei must submit.

Kagome glanced at Shippou befor turning back to Inuyahsa and Tangei, his face was twisted into anger at the way Inuyahsa was pinning his dauter up to the tree, and also sadness at knowing Tangei must submit, because he knew Tangei never liked to feel that she was lower on the scale then others.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and her dauter thery were in the same spot they were when she had turned earlyer.

Tangei was holding fearce eye contact chalanging him and growling.

Tangie want to kick her his legs in a stly to trip him up so she could get her hands free, but Inuyasha predicting the move mearly moved his legs and now had one hand holding her around her neck.

_:Submit to pack leader: _He growled in Inu Youkia.

Tangie just continued to growl.

_:Submit to me: _He said again.

_:NO: _His dauter barked in Inu Yokia also.

_:Submit to Pack Leader now or Pack Leader punish: _He growled once more.

Tangie just growled louder and tryed to fre herself.

"Please submit to him Tangei." Said a small kind of voice to her from off to her side.

Tangei finaly brok eye contact to see were the voice had come from, and frouned when she saw it was Shipou, he was standing tall at 5'9" and 19 years, they had grown up together best friends, and she knew she was only hurning him by doing this and making him worry.

Tangei turned back to Inuyahsa fixing her eye contact once more, but she only broke it by baring her throut, submiting to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a long breath and let his dauter down, she mearly looked at the ground. Her more stubborn Youkis instinks were tell her she should not have subimted but she knew that that half was wrong.

Miroku and Sango seeing that the worry could now end offered to take Fukidokuritsu, and Yuusou back to the village with them, Kagome sliped the now slightly less worried Yuusou from her arms into Sangos, and gave Fukidokuritsu hand to Kiroku and let them take her chrildren back home.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and Tangei Shippou was now standing closer to the pare but seemed to be undicided about going any closer.

Inuyahsa then grabed his dauter in a tight hug saying, "Don't ever make me have to do that again." And with that he stood and walk quitely back to the village smiling softly at his lovly at his wife Kagome as he passed.

Shippou then diciding that he was aloud to come closer now ran up to Tangei and grabed onto her wrist making her look at him.

"What were you thinking not submiting like that, I mean I know your stubborn as hell but he could have hurt you!" Shouted Shippou shaking her by her shoulders.

Tangei turned her eyes to him and smiled.

"You always worry for me Shippou...thank you." Said Tangie pulling him in for a hug.

Shippou was a little stiff at first at her suddon show of affection but quickly returned the hug, wispering loud enought for only her to hear.

"I will always worry for you Tangei, I care about you."

Tangei noticed him taking a big wiff of her scent and blushed as they pulled away.

Kagome them making her presents fully know steped forward staring at her dauter.

Shippou was still blushing knowing that he got cought breathing in her scent at the sudden spike in Tangies scent took this as a signal to leave and hurryed off to the village.

Turning to her dauter Kagome spoke, "You know what you did was wrong, and the threat of almost being killed by your farther should be punishmet enough, but I fell that not to be the case. besided I think Grandma needs some house work done." said kagome smiling evily down at her dauter.

Tangei visibly flinched, and groned at the thought of piles of chours that Grandma would as her to helt with. 'Maybe this time I should have lissoned to my stubborn side and let farther kill me.' Thought Tangei bitterly. 'Yeah that would have been better.'

**YEA! The verry first chapter of the sequle is done Woot woot! Autheress does a happy dance, while readers sweat drop Tee hee hee gomen ' anyway R&R JA EN!**

_Many lives my two blades have taken, as many as they have protected, my blood couvered lips speak no words as I stare into the blades refelction..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys sorry for the wait I've been busy and I had to find a disc to save my story to. I'll be saving my stories to disc now and a whole bunch of other stuff so it may take a little longer to up-date then before, anyway, I have spellchecker now so you know what that means…NO MORE EVIL REVIEWS! MWAHAHAHA! LOL, anyway I'm rambling on with the story!

**Recap:**

"You know what you did was wrong Tangei, and almost being killed by your farther should be punishment enough, but I believe that not to be the case, besides, I'm shore Grandma needs some house work done." Said Kagome smiling down at her daughter evilly.

Tangei visibly flinched and groaned. 'Maybe I should have lessoned to my stubborn instincts this time and let farther kill me.' Thought Tangei bitterly. At the thought of all the stuff Grandma would most likely make her do Tangei frowned. 'Yeah should have just let dad kill me.'

Forever's Moments 

**Chapter 2: What Is This?**

"Tangei Dear, would you please move that box there to the shed?" Asked Kagomes mother.

"Shore Grandma I would be happy to." Said Tangei through gritted teeth, as she glared at her mother who was sitting over on a lawn chair smiling at her daughter innocently.

Tangei just rolled her eye's knowing there was nothing she could do and stomped over to the box filled with old things of her great grandpas and hulled it off to the shed.

"You know she gets sweeter every day." Said Kagome's mother not even once noticing how her granddaughter was constantly cursing under her breath.

"Yeah she does." Said Kagome, well aware of what her daughter was saying, she made a mental note to talk to Inuyasha about it.

"So dear when will you be going back to the Feudal era?" Asked Kagomes mother.

"Later today. After all I think Inuyasha will probably go crazy if the only company he has in Shippou." Said Kagome smiling at the thought.

"What about your other friend's, Miroku and Sango, was it not?"

"Yeah well with the baby on the way Sangos gotten a little grumpy…scratch that Sangos like me when I was pregnant only ten times worse, and you saw how a Hanyou acts when she's pregnant." Said Kagome smiling.

"Yes I did, you were quit over protective." Said Kagomes mother waving a playful finger in her daughters face.

"Hey, I couldn't help it if my hanyou instincts told me to hurt anyone and anything that even came near me." Said Kagome waving her arms in defense.

"I'm done now!" Said Tangei out of breath can we please go home now?" asked Tangei walking up to them and falling to the ground clutching her heart in a mock gesture of a heart attack.

"Yes we can go now, "YES!" Interrupted Tangei jumping to her feet instantly regaining strength. "But, go say good bye to uncle Sota first." Finished Kagome.

Tangei jumped to her feet and was in the house before ether Kagome or her grandma could blink.

"Well, we have to go mom." Said Kagome giving her mother a tight hug.

"I understand, but please come back for a visit soon ok dear?" Kagome's mother ordered rather than asked.

"I look forward to it mama." Said Kagome hugging her mother once more, just as Tangei ran past and was eagerly waiting by the shrine that held the way back to their home.

Kagome trotted over to the well and picked up her daughter and held onto her tightly as not to lose her on there journey to the past, and quickly hoped into the well just as eager to return home as Tangeie.

"Inuyasha, were back!" Yelled Kagome as she walked into the hut were her and her family lived.

Kagome instinctively glanced around her home smiling. She remembered when Inuyasha asked her if he could build her a home and how she began to cry and Inuyasha went from nervous to sad and confused.

Kagome soon reassured him though that they were tears of joy and she would love nothing better then to have a house, besides him of course she remembered whispering to him. How happy he looked that she agreed to let him give her a house, you think from the look on his face that he was the one being given the house, but that was just the way he was with Kagome, always wanting to make her happy.

"Oh how I love you." Said Kagome aloud to her empty house.

"Do you now?" Asked a cocky but loving voice from behind her.

"Maybe, or maybe I was speaking of someone else." Said Kagome slyly.

Inuyashas ears visibly drooped against his head.

"Oh don't be like that Inuyasha, you know I was talking about you." Said Kagome jumping into him for a hug.

"Yeah I know." He said as he picked her up bridle style and began to spin her around.

Kagomes giggle filled the room just as it filled Inuyashas heart, long before their journey Inuyasha had fallen in love with her, and even then her laugh was able to make him smile ear to ear.

"So Inuyasha." Kagome began when he finally sat her on her feet again.

"So what?" Asked Inuyasha as he stepped forward holding her around her hips and bracing himself against her.

"Did you miss me?" Asked Kagome as she snaked her arm around his neck.

"What do you think?" Asked Inuyasha as he pressed his lower regions against hers.

"I think that's a yes." Kagome whispered in the hanyous ear as she gently nipped at it.

Inuyasha growled in approval and scooped the beautiful hanyou before him into his arms and carried her off to another area of the hut.

As soon as Tangei emerged from the well she hurried off to find Shippou, knowing that she could tell him of every horrible thing her mother had her do while at her grandmas and he would agree it was horrible.

But it was Shippou her found her in an instant. He had been eagerly awaiting for her to return, so as soon as her caught her scent bolted from the village hunting grounds in the woods and tracked her down.

"Shippou! Their you are I was looking for you." Said Tangei smiling.

Shippou just smiled back and they soon began to walk back towards the village.

"So what horrible things did Kagome make you do?" Asked Shippou.

"It was so boring I was manly lifting bows of Ji-chans stuff all day, I feel like my arm's are going to fall off, and my back is killing me." Said Tangei while wincing as she tried to lift her arms above her head.

"Hear give me your arm. "Said Shippou already reaching for her arm.

Tangei lifted her arm to Shippou and he took it in his hands and began to massage it.

Tangei purred at the feeling and leaned into it.

Shippou slowly moved up her arm to her shoulder and then around to her back.

Tangei's eyes were closed and she was purring rather loudly now.

After Shippou was finished he warped his arms around her shoulders and inhaled her scent, this time making no effort to hide it.

Tangei didn't move but inhaled his own scent as well.

Soon with out realizing it Shippou was straddling her hips and they were bough staring deeply into each others eyes, only the sound of Tangeis friend Kokoros voice coming closer brought them out of their trance like state.

"I…um." Said Shippou blushing.

"I um, I think you should get up Shippou." Stuttered Tangei who was also blushing.

Shippou just stared at her still blushing.

"Unless you want Kokoro to find us like this." Added Tangei.

Shippou instantly jumped off of her just as Kokoro cleared the hill just passed the village.

"Hey Tangei, come on let's go to the hot springs!" Said Kokoro as she reached her friend and pulled her from the place she was sitting.

"I'm kind of talking with Shippou right now Kokoro." Said Tangei trying to pry out of Kokoros death like grip.

"Oh he doesn't mind, do you Shippou." Said Kokoro smiling brightly at him.

"I um actually…" Began Shippou but was cut off by Kokoro.

"See he doesn't mind come on." Said Kokoro pulling Tangei away from Shippou.

"I guess I'll see you later Shippou." Said Tangei as she was being drug away by Kokoro.

'What is this?' Shippou thought.

"So how was your trip?" Asked Kokoro, still displaying a slightly dimwitted smile.

"Good." Said Tangei giving a fake smiling as she continued to follow Kokoro to the springs.

'I really love Kokoro and all, but sometimes she can be so dim witted.' Thought Tangei, as a giggling Kokoro suddenly pushed her into the hot springs.

'Ok dimwitted she may be, but she's not going to get away with that.'

Yeah the second chapter WOOT WOOT! So…REVIEW ALLREDDY DON'T SPEND YOUR TIME READING THIS STUPID AUTHERESS NOTE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

_I watch the sun as it sets, shadows slowly surrounding me, it's the same as it is every day at this time, there's only one difference today, I wont be able to see the sun rise tomorrow…_


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa my loyal reviewers, **Bows** lol Gomen nasi it took so long to up-date I've been super busy, but it's hear now so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Forever's Moments 

Chapter 3: I Remember That

"But mama!" "No Tangei you may not." Said Kagome firmly. "But mama you take us to that movies place in your time, all the time." Wined Kagome' eldest daughter Tangei. "Yes I am well aware of that but that's different because I am with you." Said Kagome who was now facing her daughter. "Yeah well, I know enough about your world to not screw it up." Said Tangei crossing her arms in a very Inuyasha like fashion. Kagome inwardly smiled at the similarities of her husband and daughter.

"It's not like I've never been there before, I know how to count the kind of money there and I know the terminology and, and I'll even take someone with me." Said Tangei in a last desperate attempt.

Kagome stared at her daughter thoughtfully for a few moments.

"Who are you planning on bringing with you, you can't bring your friend Kokoro, and I'm pretty shore you know that." Said Kagome raising an eyebrow in question.

Tangei worried her lower lip in deep thought. Then she looked up smiling knowing whom to bring.

"Well?" Wondered Kagome.

"I can bring Shippou." Said Tangei smiling. "He know all about it and I know he's been there a few times." Said Tangei, and I can do most of the work like paying for the tickets and stuff." Said Tangei who was now giving her mother a puppy like face that Kagome knew she most likely inherited from Inuyasha.

"Very well." Said Kagome sighing in defeat.

"Yeah! I'm going to go tell Shippou." Said Tangei running off.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "So much like her farther." Said Kagome with a smile, but it didn't last long as a shrill cry was heard from the upper rooms of their hut.

"Yuusou, don't you ever sleep more than five minutes."

"Shippou! Shippou, I have good news were are you!" Shouted Tangei running over the grassy hill that lead just past the village.

Tangei using her Hanyou scenes sniffed for Shippou and soon found him napping just on the other side of the hill.

Tangei slowly, very slowly, crept towards Shippou. Once she was close enough she positioned herself and POUNCED!

"AHH!" Screamed Tangei as she was tackled mid pounce and pushed in another direction.

"What the?" Said Tangei feeling someone holding her down by her wrists while straddling her waist.

Tangei opened her eyes only to be met by a pare of deep green ones, and a smirking Kinsue.

"Ha you need to be quiter if you want to pounce me." Said Shippou smiling ear to ear.

Tangei furrowed her brow and scowled in mock anger.

Tangei looked over were she had seen Shippou lying a few minutes ago and only saw a mushroom.

"Did you forget about my illusions?" Asked Shippou smirking.

"No? I considered that, but it smelled a lot like you." Said Tangei Head tilted to the side slightly in confusion.

Shippou held back a giggle at how cute he thought she looked just now. _"Wait, did I just think Tangei looked cute?"_ Shippou wondered. _"Yes you did, you always have." _Said a little voice in his head. _"Keh, she's just a female." _Thought Shippou stubbornly, not realizing just how much he sounded like Inuyasha just then.

"Hey Shippou?" Said Tangei questioningly who was staring at him, noticing that his scent was changing rapidly from Happy, to confused, and then frustrated.

At the sound of her voice was pulled back to reality and blushed noticing that she was still pinned under him.

"Gomen nasi." Said Shippou hopping off of her and holding out a hand to help her up.

Tangei just smiled at the Kinsues embarrassment and let him help her up.

"Anyway Shippou, I asked mama if I could go to that movies thing in her time and she said yes, but I have to take someone with me and I wanted to know if you want to come, please say yes." Said Tangei giving him puppy dog eyes.

Shippou could never say no to her, puppy face or not.

"Yeah that might be fun, after all I haven't been there in awhile and last time you were there I'm shore it was no fun." Said Shippou smiling teasingly.

Tangei just growled playfully at him and tried to pounce him once more.

Soon bough the Hanyou and Kinsue were rolling around on the grassy hill play fighting and smiling, neither noticing that two sets of eyes were watching.

"Look at them." Said Kagome smiling as she watched her daughter being pounced by Shippou as she was about to pounce him, or more likely his illusion.

"Yeah, I remember that." Said Inuyasha smiling.

Kagome and Inuyasha bough laughed at Shippous blushing face as he finally realized he was still straddling Tangei.

"How long do you think it will take for him to figure it out?" Asked Kagome as she took Inuyashas hand and began to walk back to the village.

"Till he realize that she's his intended you mean?" Asked Inuyasha as he turned to his wife sweeping her into his arms for a kiss.

"Hai." Said Kagome smiling as Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

"Hopefully a little longer, so he and I can have a talk." Said Inuyasha smirking, as he smelled the spike in his wife's scent.

"Now Inuyasha don't you dare go and scare him away from Tangei." Warned Kagome as she began to fall deeper and deeper into the passion her Hanyou was creating.

"Don't worry I won't, besides, I have better things to do. Right?"

Kagome just pulled him into her lips for a soul-searing kiss.

"I believe that's a yes."

Yeah another chapter Dancing NEXT TIME ON FOREVER'S MOMENTS! SHIPPOU AND TANGEI GO TO THE MOVIES! AND A LITTLE SANGO AND MIROKU GOODNESS!

_Telling someone your sorry is one of the hardest things anyone can ever do, but it's going to be worth it in the end…_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYBODY Gomen nasi about not up-dating soon, I'm really, really busy with GED classes and Christmas, and I might be going to live with my aunt all spring to help take care of my grandparents, so onegai don't be to upset…are you upset? Autherss ducks flying fruit ok ok sorry I asked. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclammer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha he belongs to the awesome creator of Inuyasha, because if I did Kikyo would mysteriously disappear, Sango and Miroku would be married and Inuyasha would have already killed Naraku while accidentally in some way revel his feelings for Kagome **

**BTW The quote at the end is mine…**

**Forever's Moments**

**Recap:**

Kagome and Inuyasha bough laughed at Shippous blushing face as he finally realized he was still straddling Tangei.

"How long do you think it will take for him to figure it out?" Asked Kagome as she took Inuyashas hand and began to walk back to the village.

"Till he realize that she's his intended you mean?" Asked Inuyasha as he turned to his wife sweeping her into his arms for a kiss.

"Hai." Said Kagome smiling as Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

"Hopefully a little longer, so he and I can have a talk." Said Inuyasha smirking, as he smelled the spike in his wife's scent.

"Now Inuyasha don't you dare go and scare him away from Tangei." Warned Kagome as she began to fall deeper and deeper into the passion her Hanyou was creating.

"Don't worry I won't, besides, I have better things to do. Right?"

Kagome just pulled him into her lips for a soul-searing kiss. "I believe that's a yes."

**Chapter 4: Movie Madness**

"Tangei! Were are you?" Shouted Shippou as he tried to sniff her out of the crowed of moviegoers.

"I'm right here Shippou." Said Tangei sweetly taping him on the shoulder.

"Were did you go!" Asked Shippou a little sternly crossing his arms in a very Inuyasha like manner.

"I went to the bathroom, I told you." Said Tangei pointing over her shoulder to the lady's room on the other side of the concessions stand.

"That was twenty minutes ago what took you?" Said Shippou waving his arm around obviously a little worried.

"Um…well…SHIPPOU YOUR NOSE WORKS FINE USE IT ONCE IN AWHILE!" Shouted Tangei angry and embarrassed.

Shippou looked at her confused but turned his nose to the air anyway and tried to sniff for something unusual about his friend.

Then it hit him, like a painful slap to the face; Tangei was on her monthly bleeding cycle.

"…oh." Said Shippou going immediately stiff, and started blushing like crazy.

Tangei smiled sympathetically at him and rolled her eye's.

"Come on Shippou let's go see a movie." Said Tangei taking his hand in hers and walking off to one of the many viewing rooms.

Sango was busy sitting on her hut's little porch with Miroku, while fixing a giant crack in her weapon waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return.

"Sango my dear, what do you say we go off on a picnic somewhere." Asked Miroku in a voice Sango knew a trouble.

"And what do you suppose well be doing on the picnic?" Asked Sango sitting down her weapon and looking over her shoulder at Miroku who was now kneeling behind her, and wrapping his arms around her middle gently placing the palm of his hands on her round almost seven months along pregnant stomach.

"Oh, I don't know talk, eat, kiss, make love." Miroku whispered in her ear, only halting a moment to nibble her neck.

"Sango moaned and tilted her head slightly giving him more access.

Miroku lifted his head away hearing voices coming closer.

Moroku wined in protest, Inuyasha and Kagome had finaly returned.

"Later my love." Said Sango as she went back to fixing her weapon.

"Have fun?" Asked Miroku, his ever-familiar leacher smirk playing across his face as Kagome and Inuyasha joined them.

Inuyasha just glared halfheartedly as Sango hit him over the head, Kagome seemed to be in a daze.

"Itai, Sango my love what was that for?" Said Miroku giving his wife a hurt look.

"You may be my husband and farther to are unborn child, but I'm still going to hit you if you try provoking Inuyasha.

"Ha, face it Miroku, she's got you on one short leash." Said Inuyasha smiling triumphantly.

Now it was Kagomes turn to hit her cocky husband.

"ITAI! Kagome!" Said Inuyasha holding the back of his head where Kagome had painfully slapped seconds ago.

"Quit teasing Miroku, he may have a short leash, but you my love wear the tag's." Said Kagome smiling smugly as she fingered the rosary around Inuyashas neck.

Sango and Miroku bought smirked while trying to hold in a few giggles.

Inuyasha just turned his nose up and stuck his hands in the sleeves of his haroin, know in his mind he lose that little war.

Kagome laughed softly and stood walking to hers and Inuyashas own hut.

"Come on my little puppy, I'll make you some ramen." Said Kagome walking away.

"I WANT SOME!" Said a high pitched voice from the upstairs window of their hut were there youngest girl stood waving to them.

"OK sweetie! Come on puppy!" Shouted Kagome

"I AM NO ONES PUPPY!" Shouted Inuyasha, but quickly forgot about there little war and hurriedly followed Kagome in a very puppy like manner.

After sitting through fifteen minutes of wasted movie time watching previews the movie had finally started.

Bought Tangei and Shippou had decided on a horror movie that would even be able to scare Tangei's uncle Sesshomarou.

As soon as the movie began Tangei shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth only to spit it out all over Shippou.

Tangei went into a coughing fit while Shippou took the bag of popcorn from her and sharply patted her back trying to get her to calm down.

"Tangei what is it?" Shippou whispered to Tangei who was bent over in her seat still coughing face towards the floor.

With out answering Tangei lifted her arm still coughing and pointed to the screen were the horror movie was playing.

Shippou looked at the screen and instantly was able to tell that this was no horror movie.

On the screen were three people all of them gasping and rutting in pleasure, looking like a bunch of Youkai in heat.

"Ah!" Shippou squeaked as he hurriedly drug Tangei from their seats and started running back to the main part of the theater.

"What in the seven hells was that?" Asked Shippou in alarm once they were out in the main hall.

"I have no idea." Said Tangei who had finally stopped coughing, but was now blushing so red it could probably burn Shippous face off.

"I though you said theater six, let me see are tickets." Said Tangei holding out her hand.

Shippou retrieved the movie tickets from his pocket and handed them over.

"SHIPPO NO BAKA! You had the ticket upside down, were supposed to be in theater nine!" Said Tangei bopping him over the head making his green ball cap fall off.

Shippou hurriedly placed it back on his head looking around to make shore no one saw.

"Hey don't blame me you handed me the tickets that way, you probably wanted me to read them wrong so you could watch that…that…thing, because you're a curious little hanyou!" Said Shippou waving his arms wildly and pointing to the theater doors.

"Do not even go there! I would never!" Besides I'm not little! I bet you couldn't even handle that kind of thing, you would blush so bad you'd blind yourself!" Said Tangei in defense blushing and also waving her arms wildly!

"Oh yeah that smells like a challenge to me!" Said Shippou smiling an evil little kinsue smile.

"Maybe it is!" Said Tangei also smiling an evil little Inu smile.

They bough now had there foreheads pressed together, staring at each other in challenge.

"Fine then, first one to blush or look away loses, and has to admit there little." Said Shippou smiling evilly, knowing that Tangei couldn't win because she always got embarrassed easy.

"I accept you challenge." Said Tangei running into the theater leaving Shippou behind in the dirt.

**LOL Well what do you guy's think, Ooo can't wait till next chapter I wonder who wins the bet, and will Miroku ever get privet time with his wife again, tune in next time for chapter 5 (Realizing…well sort of…) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

_Things always seem to go wrong, but for the right reason…_

__


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa daga docharihe my reviewers, Gomen nasi, it's been awhile I know, but if you had to wrap presents for a family of six for five hours strait you'd be tired as well , well enough of my ramblings on with the story!

** 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 **

Forever's Moments 

** 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 **

**Recap:**

"Hey don't blame me you handed me the tickets that way, you probably wanted me to read them wrong so you could watch that…that…thing, because you're a curious little hanyou!" Said Shippou waving his arms wildly and pointing to the theater doors.

"Do not even go there! I would never!" Besides I'm not little! I bet you couldn't even handle that kind of thing, you would blush so bad you'd blind yourself!" Said Tangei in defense blushing and also waving her arms wildly!

"Oh yeah that smells like a challenge to me!" Said Shippou smiling an evil little kinsue smile.

"Maybe it is!" Said Tangei also smiling an evil little Inu smile.

They bough now had there foreheads pressed together, staring at each other in challenge.

"Fine then, first one to blush or look away loses, and has to admit there little." Said Shippou smiling evilly, knowing that Tangei couldn't win because she always got embarrassed easy.

"I accept you challenge." Said Tangei running into the theater leaving Shippou behind in the dirt.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_Chapter 5: Realizing…well sort of…_

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Hmm, Shippou and Tangei have both been really quite since they came back from Kagomes time I wonder what's up?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I'm not shore, Inuyasha do you know what's wrong?" Asked Kagome as she latched onto her husbands arm as they all sat in their hut having lunch.

"Wope rot a bing." Said Inuyasha simply as he took another huge bite of ramen.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha just annoyed her more by nosily slurping his next bite.

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust, while Inuyasha just smiled smugly.

"What did they go to see at that move place?" Asked Miroku between bights of stew.

"Tangei said they were going to see a horror movie." Said Kagome.

"What's a horror movie?" Asked Sango confused.

"Well remember that one time you came to my house to visit and we all sat down and watched the TV and that guy on there was chasing that girl around with a pick saying he wanted to eat her brains?" Asked Kagome.

Sango shivered. "Yes I was kind of trying to forget." Said Sango.

"Oh gomen, well anyway it's like that only Tangei said it could probably even scare Sesshomarou." Said Kagome

"Keh, Miroku could scare that bastard." Said Inuyasha smugly, while Miroku glared halfheartedly.

"Oh quit, you know you think of him as a brother now, you have for awhile, don't lie." Said Kagome smiling

It's true, after Kagome and Inuyasha had mated and Naraku defeated Sesshomarou and Inuyasha both seemed to come to an understanding, neither could tolerate being held up together for long periods of time, but all was much better then it used to be.

Suddenly Kagome gasped as something dawned on her.

"What's wrong Kagome do you sense something?" Asked Sango mussels tensing read to spring into action incase there was a demon nearby.

Sango was itching for a good fight it had been awhile.

"No I just realized something, what if the reason Tangei and Shippou are acting so weird is because they both were scared of the movie.

Sango dropped back onto her butt sighing, as Miroku simply smiled at Kagomes mother like worry.

"Keh, it'll take a lot more then some stupid movie to scare Tangei, and besides if she was scared Shippou would be falling all over the place to help her." Said Inuyasha pulling Kagome into his lap while he nuzzled his nose between her to fuzzy black ears.

"Are you shore, I mean Tangei's brave but…"

"Be quite wench, you no Tangei's braver then that, you remember how she acted when she first met Sesshomarou, she didn't even flinch, I had to drag her away from him before she kept eye contact to long." Said Inuyasha as a funny look was plastered on his face from remembering how that visit went.

"Yeah well you and Sesshomarou were on good terms by then." Said Kagome glancing up at her hanyou.

"Yeah but even so every time someone's met him they at least flinch." Said Inuyasha thoughtfully.

"Yeah I guess you right, Tangei doesn't scare easy. Just like her farther." Said Kagome looking up at her now blushing hanyou.

"Keh."

"Maybe they didn't even go to the movie." Said Miroku thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Asked Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at Miroku skeptically.

"I mean, if it were me I could think of a few better things to do in that dark movie place." Said Miroku who after all theses years still hadn't lost his famous hentia smirk.

Inuyasha growled low in warning, as Sango lightly smacked her husband over the head.

"Itai! I'm not saying they did!" Said Miroku holding his arms in front of himself in defense.

"Oh no, Inuyasha you don't think?" Asked Kagome worry evident in her voice.

"No I'd smell it, though I wouldn't put it past them to, considering Miroku also helped raised him.

"I'm so misunderstood." Said Miroku sighing As he placed a hand on Sangos plump stomach knowing at lease his unborn son or daughter sympathized with him.

"I'd like to keep an eye on them though, just incase." Began Kagome looking at her husband in a way meaning "Your-going-to-be-the-one-to-keep-an-eye-on them."

"After all Tangei is Shippous intended, and who knows how long it will take them to realize it."

Tangei and Shippou still hadn't spoken a word to each other since the move, almost two days ago.

After watching the whole movie neither could even look at each other much less say who won the bet considering Shippou looked like tomato with hair, and Tangei a stop sign.

Both were now lazily sitting atop the hill just outside the village.

Shippou was idly fingering various blades of grass, while Tangei sang a made-up, and slightly off tune song about each cloud that passed by, needless to say, the silence was getting extremely boring.

"Gomen nasi, about making that bet with you Shippou, it was stupid." Said Tangei rolling over onto her side her back facing Shippou.

"Don't Tangei, besides, I'm the one who goaded you into it. After all I know you can't ever turn down a challenge." Said Shippou smirking as he gently rolled Tangei back to face him.

"Yeah your right it was your fault." Said Tangei smiling a teasing smiling.

"That was a…um, very strange movie." Said Shippou his cheeks tinting a slight pink.

"Yeah…I never knew anyone could bend that way." Said Tangei her face screwing up in pain at the awkward position the people in the movie were in.

Shippou just laughed nervously.

After a few more moments of silence, Shippou pulled Tangei into his lap and took a deep breath of her scent.

Tangei in turn just did the same.

"Hmm, you smell good." Said Shippou in a soft rumbling voice as he nuzzled her neck.

Tangei shivered at his closeness, and turned around in his lap wrapping her legs around his waist.

Shippous eyes were hooded as he continued to nuzzle Tangei, cheek against cheek.

They pulled away after a few moments, each just staring at one another, eyes lidded and breath coming in soft wisping pants.

Then they both leaned forward lips crashing together in gentle passion.

Tangei placed her arms around Shippous neck burring her hands in his hair, while silently thanking kami that Shippou was tall now and she didn't have to bend down. While he bused himself with placing his hands on her hips, and nibbling her lower lip.

Tangei obliged and opened her mouth welcoming his tongue to join hers in a passionate dance.

After they couldn't stand to be deprived of air any longer, they both parted gasping for air.

Tangei and Shippou both seeming to return to a rational state of mind jumped up.

Then Shippou suddenly caught a whiff of something, another male.

Shippou growled low in this throat and pushed Tangei behind him.

_: Stay. Male near :_Shippou growled in Inu youkai.

Tangei slowly tried to step in front of Shippou wanting to ask what was going on. But Shippou only pushed her farther behind.

_: Mate stay.:_ Shippou growled.

"Mate?" Asked Tangei blushing.

Whatever daze Shippou seemed to be in was pulled out at the sound of Tangeis voice.

"Uh…I'm…uh." Shippou could only seem to stutter and blush.

"Um, I hear Okaa-san calling manten Shippou!"

Tangei hurried off towards the village to find her Okaa-san or so she said.

Shippou being a full demon knew he would have heard it if Kagome had called Tangei.

"Aghh, you baka, you scared her off." "What the hell is going on?" He screamed, whacking himself on the head.

Shippou then caught the scent of the male again and growled menacingly, the only words registering to him.

: _Protect Tangei: _

_: Calm, pack brother, submit to leader male: _Inuyasha growled in a calm matter drawling Shippou back to the real world.

Shippou looked up at Inuyasha, instantly blushing realizing that Inuyasha must have been the male he smelled earlier, meaning he must have saw him kissing Tangei.

"Come Shippou, there are a few things you need to know." Said Inuyasha crossing his arms and strolling off towards the forest he was hiding in minutes ago.

Shippou just stood there still blushing.

_: Obey leader mail. :_Inuyasha growled over his shoulder firmly.

Shipou gulped and slowly began to follow Inuyasha to what he could only assume to be his death.

'I'd rather suffer a thousand more times of that embarrassing moment with Tangei than this…then again, that might be nice to kiss Tangei a thousand more time's." Thought Shippou.

"But what the hell is going on?"

"I mean it's not like she's my…WAIT! Could it be is, Is…Tangei…my…intended!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

LOL There you go another chapter Woot, Ok for all my reviewers I'd just like to say you guy's rock! Ok review, because like my friend Penpaninu say's reviews are like crack for us writers, so make me high, lol MANTEN!

Japanese Translations:

_Konnichiwa-Hello_

_Okaa-san-Mother_

_Daga-and_

_Docharihe-How are you_

_Gomen-Sorry_

_Gomen nasi-I'm very sorry_

OK That's for all my Japanese's challenged reviewers, Oh and I finally have discs to save all my story's to so you should get at least one up-date a week, with an exception for next week because I'll be in Florida, DISNEY WORLD AND GRANDPRANTS WITH MONEY HEAR I COME! WOOT!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_The art of revenge is always written in blood, while desire is written in tears…_

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8


	6. Chapter 6

**KONNICHIWA DAG MERRY CHRISTMAS WOOT! I GOT ALL THE INUYASHA MOVIES, INCLUDING THE 4th WITCH ISN'T EVEN OUT IN THE USA YET!…I have relatives in Japan I also got the 2nd Vol: of Kaikan Phrase! Sensual Phrase for those of you who are Japanese's challenged and also an Inuyasha logo Bag, now I can show off my love of that Hanyou to everyone! Tee hee, hee, ok and last but deffently not lest, A REAL JAPANESE KIMONO STRAIT FROM JAPAN! Woot it's so lovely I could die! OH! Gomen nasi I'm bragging and ranting, on with the story…Sigh 'I'm so misunderstood.' **

Forever's Moments 

Recap:

"Um, I hear Okaa-san calling manten Shippou!"

Tangei hurried off towards the village to find her Okaa-san, or so she said.

Shippou being a full demon knew he would have heard it if Kagome had called Tangei.

"Aghh, you baka, you scared her off." "What the hell is going on?" He screamed, whacking himself on the head.

Shippou then caught the scent of the male again and growled menacingly, the only words registering to him.

: _Protect Tangei: _

_: Calm, pack brother, submit to leader male: _Inuyasha growled in a calm matter drawling Shippou back to the real world.

Shippou looked up at Inuyasha, instantly blushing realizing that Inuyasha must have been the male he smelled earlier, meaning he must have saw him kissing Tangei.

"Come Shippou, there are a few things you need to know." Said Inuyasha crossing his arms and strolling off towards the forest he was hiding in minutes ago.

Shippou just stood there still blushing.

_: Obey leader mail. :_Inuyasha growled over his shoulder firmly.

Shipou gulped and slowly began to follow Inuyasha to what he could only assume to be his death.

'I'd rather suffer a thousand more times of that embarrassing moment with Tangei than this…then again, that might be nice to kiss Tangei a thousand more time's." Thought Shippou.

"But what the hell is going on?"

"I mean it's not like she's my…WAIT! Could it be is, Is…Tangei…my…intended!"

_Chapter 6: Brightly Blushing_

"Aghh! Tangei you jerk, how could you just run away from Shippou like that, he probably thinks you hate him!" She screamed aloud.

'When in realty…you…well…I Don't hate him!' 'But I'm not shore about anything else…Sigh why me. I acted like I was scared…"Keh" I'm not scared of anything!' Tangei thought grudgingly in a very Inuyasha like manner.

"I guess I'll have to go see him tomorrow after all we only live about 100 feet away from each other." Said Tangei as she stumbled into her family's hut after slipping off her sandals.

'Hmm wonder were every one is?' Thought Tangei as she ascended the stairs to the second floor of the hut.

When she arrived at the top she stepped over to the first door and quietly swung the bamboo mat back as she watched her younger siblings sleep.

She watched as her younger brother Yuusou slept soundly, his name fit him to say the least, even at the mere age of 7 months he rarely ever cried, even when the was terrible thunderstorm, the family sometimes called him, Mini Inuyasha, he looked exactly like his farther down to the "Pout" look he gave you when he wanted attention.

Then there was her younger sister Fukidokuritsu, she was only 8 now but seemed so much wiser, always doing the right thing no matter what, and always wondering if she could help, everyone believed she fully took after Kagome. They even looked most alike, she had dark brown eyes and long black hair, the only way you could tell she was even a hanyou was by her pointy Sesshomarou like ears, and fangs.

"Dream well my brother and sister." Said Tangei quietly as she bowed her head, silently blessed the room. Tangei had displayed the sings of being a miko very early on, and began her training under the watchful eye of Kaede, also with her mothers help mind you.

Tangei was the, what she considered, odd one out. She was the one who resembled both her mother, and farther. Sporting long flowing black hair with a silver gleam to it that went to her hips and looked heavenly, bright amber eyes with a warm brown in them, and then there were her ears, black doggy ears like both her parents, with tiny bit of silver around the top. She was one in a million.

Tangei, after finally making it to her room, plopped down onto her tami mat with a sigh.

"I wish Shippou were here."

"And why's that?" Asked Kagome as she stepped over to Tangei and sat down.

"Sooo, nice day isn't it Inuyasha?" Asked Shippou nervously as he followed him into the forest.

Inuyasha merely glanced over his shoulder looking Shippou in the eye, but said nothing.

Shippous insides twisted painfully at this.

"Umm, were are we going Inuyasha?" Asked Shippou willing Inuyasha to say anything, he'd even be happy if he were to scream at him.

But Inuyasha only grunted in response.

Shippous instincts were begging him to run, but Shippou knew Inuyasha would never hurt him, at least he hoped he knew.

After what was only a few seconds, but felt like a lifetime for Shippou whose life had bin flashing before his eyes over and over again, they stopped.

Inuyasha went over and sat a few feet from Shippou on a rock as he ideally crossed his arms in thought.

Shippou would have giving anything for a demon to come attacking at that moment, he'd even be grateful if Naraku came popping out of the ground in front of him wearing a pink evening dress and blowing kisses at every one, ok maybe not that, but sadly his prayers silently went unanswered.

"So Shippou." Began Inuyasha making him jump a few feet off the ground while letting out a small whimper.

"Whatya been up to lately?" Asked Inuyasha looking very serous, witch was not a good thing.

Shippou gulped.

"Uhhh. Um…see…I…Whimper" Shippou couldn't think strait, on the one hand he could lie, but he was pretty shore Inuyasha had seen and was positive that Inuyasha would kill him for lying to him outright, but telling him the truth would also insure him to a painful grave.

"What are your feelings towards my daughter?" Asked Inuyasha never taking his eyes off Shippou.

Shippou blushed at least ten shades of red.

"Ah that's a nice shade of red I've never seen that before I think I'll call it…'Kissing Kinsue'." Said Inuyasha smugly as Shippou turned ten more shades darker.

Tangei instantly blushed at her mothers flat out question.

'What the heck are you doing Tangei she doesn't know about Shippou she wasn't there stop blushing!' Thought Tangei as she mentally scolded herself.

Tangei settled down, and observed her mother who seemed at the moment to have distant look in her eyes as though she was looking for something.

"Tangei what do you think about mates?" Asked Kagome casually.

Tangei blushed once more. 'Oh shit she must be able to smell Shipou on me, oh! I should have taken a bath, baka.'

'_Even so said a distant voice in her head, she assumed to be her demon side, you wouldn't be able to wash off the scent of your desire for him.'_ The voice purred.

Tangeis scent spiked at the remembrance of the moment Shippou and her had spent together, witch only lead to her blushing more knowing the her mother probably knew what was going on.

Kagome just smiled reassuringly.

Tangei couldn't have be more embarrassed in her life, she knew her mother knew she desired Shippou from the comforting but knowing look she was giving her, but this only served to further Tangies embarrassment.

Oh kami, oh kami, I would rather talk to farther about this!' But Tangei knew she only thought that because she knew Inuyasha would never talk to her about this in the first place.

"Tangei do you realize you are Shippous Intended?" Asked Kagome bluntly.

Tangei shook her head slowly.

"Do you remember the story of your farther and I and when we first met?" Asked Kagome smiling at her daughter.

"Yea…yeah." Said Tangei shakily still blushing so hot she was shore someone was running around and setting fire to their hut.

"Thought I didn't really know it then but do now I was always your Fathers intended, I felt as if something inside me had finally snapped into place, and my heart was at peace."

"Follow you heart Tangei, believe in it and you'll find true happiness." Said Kagome as she began walking to the bamboo door cover.

"Oh and onegai try not to sit in Shippous lap to much I don't believe your father likes that to much," said Kagome winking as she stepped out of Tangei's room

"Ye…ye…Yes Okaa-san." Said Tangei.

It wasn't until after Kagome had left that Tangei realized what she had heard.

'Oh shit!…well at least I know one thing.'

'_And what's that?'_ Asked her demon side casually asked.

'My ears are well done and ready for serving'…

Ok that aught to last you awhile!

"_Keh, yeah right wench,_ _you know it won't! I swear if we get any more creepy phone calls about hurrying to up-date or they'll sicc Jaken on us someone's going to get it!" Cracks knuckles_

"_I sadly agree with my baka brother, several fangirls have already started trying to hunt me down wanting to know when I'm going to come into the story, I almost lost another arm."_

"Ok, ok I'll try to do something about, it. Sigh"

"_Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"_

"Yes Miroku what is it?"

"_Something must be wrong!"_

"Why what is it?"

"_Hasn't Sango been pregnant for about nine months now, shouldn't I be getting a little bundle of joy anytime soon?"_

"_Keh more like a hantai bundle of-"_

"OWSARII!"

_ITAI, WENCH, SEE IF YOU GET ANY TONIGHT!"_

"I SAID OWSARII!"

"…_keh itai…"_

"Oh my gosh Miroku your right gomen nasi. I'll get right on that!"

"_Keh baka wench math has never been her strong point."_

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA MAKE IT SO YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ANYMORE CHRILDREN!"

"_NO HAVE MERCYYYYY!"_

Ok every one gomen about that, hee, hee, disregard every thing you heard…onegai? Anyway the next chapter we'll get hear as soon as I have some free time so onegai patient Ok? Well hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and were able to have pocky for breakfast like I did, gome bragging again, anyway, MANTEN!

PS: Arigato to all my faithful reviewers, yeah you know who you are, #Gives two peace signs and grows another arm to give three# YOU ALL ROCK!

"_Keh fishing for complements again wench?"_

"…That's it he's never going to be able to have children again…itai, Well anyway tune in next time to see my little bundle of joy MANTEN!"

!#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$

_My tears bleed for you, can you not feel it, I gaze upon the shattered remains as my soul drifts off into the wind_… Imagine what it would sound like in Kanna's voice, like in the second movie,


	7. Chapter 7

Ok So you all know I'm going away to Florida for a little while to visit family, some of witch are from Japan so I'll be bombarding them with questions lol, so I thought I'd give you another chapter to sustain you, lol. I just want you all know how much I love getting your guy's reviews, thanks for all of them. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! 

#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$ !#$

Forever's Moments 

**Recap:**

"Follow you heart Tangei, believe in it and you'll find true happiness." Said Kagome as she began walking to the bamboo door cover.

"Oh and onegai try not to sit in Shippous lap to much I don't believe your father likes that to much," said Kagome winking as she stepped out of Tangei's room

"Ye…ye…Yes Okaa-san." Said Tangei.

It wasn't until after Kagome had left that Tangei realized what she had heard.

'Oh shit!…well at least I know one thing.'

'_And what's that?'_ Asked her demon side casually asked.

'My ears are well done and ready for serving'… Chapter 7: Dinner Time Is Hectic Time 

"So Shippou how do you feel about my daughter?" Asked Inuyasha again.

"I…I didn't mean…umm, see there was…uhh." Shippou still couldn't seem to form a complete sentence.

Inuyasha felt sorry for the Kit, but didn't show it, he kept his Sesshomarou like appearance.

"Did you know that she's our intended?" Asked Inuyasha his eyes borrowing a hole into Shippou searching for any sign of a lie or uncertainty.

"I… kind of." Mumbled Shippou as he blushed an even darker shade Of 'Kissing Kinsue'.

"What do you intend to do about this?" Asked Inuyasha his voice unwavering and cold, even though he wanted to laugh at the uncomfortable look on Shippous face.

"Ah, nice shade of 'Kissing Kinsue'." Said Inuaysa again knowing the Kit was fuming.

"It's going to be the shade of 'Kissing the dirt dog' soon if this doesn't stop." Mumbled Shippou.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Shippou and growled low in warning.

Shippou instantly bowed his head baring the back of his neck in submission.

"Get up Shippou." Said Inuaysha rolling his eyes and sighing.

Shippou hesatenly stood, fearing for the worst.

"I'll ask again, what do you intend to do, now that you know my daughter is your intended."

Shippou gulped.

'I..Iwouldlikehertobemymatewithyourpremission!" Shippou squeaked in fear.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away, but looked to the sky as if he was actually considering it.

'Maybe I have a chance after all?' Thought Shippou happily.

"No." Said Inuyasha fatly.

Shippous ears drooped and he let lose a soft wine.

"You don't need my permission, you're already like family, so get going." Said Inuaysha with a hint of a smile as the Kit looked like he was about to pee his pants in sheer excitement.

Shippou didn't move for quite a few moments but turned on his heel and began to sprint off.

"Oh and Shippou." Said Inuaysha haulting the Kinsue in his tracks.

_: Welcome to the pack, Pack male: _Said Inuayhsa in Inu youkai smiling.

Shippous face looked like it was ready to split in excitement as he ran off to find his intended.

"Tangei supers ready!" Yelled Kagome from down stairs were a nice fish stew was boiling away.

"Ok be there in a minute!" Shouted Tangei.

"Oh and bring Yuusou down also, Sango, Miroku and Shippou are coming over to join us."

At the metion of Shippous name Kagome heard something shatter on the floor above her.

"Everything alright dear?" Asked Kagome a smug smile spreading across her face.

"Uhh, yeah I'll get Youusou." Said the shrill and slightly panicky voice of Tangei.

"Oh Crap what to do, what to do, Couldn't this have at least waited till tomorrow, maybe then this whole thing would have been forgotten at least." Yelled Tangei to herself.

Tangei was absently mindedly pacing her room when she laid eyes on something.

It was the makeup kit her mother had gotten her from her time; she'd never worn it, mostly because her farther said that she didn't need to be painting her face all up, even though her mother had explained to him it was a common practice in her time.

"Maybe I should, after all Shippous coming it might be nice to dress up for him." Said Tangei smiling.

'Wait, what am I thinking! Not only will father kill me but…but Shippou will notice…and he'll stair at me…hmm, maybe that's not such a bad thing.'

So Tangei, making up her mind sat down on her futon and began to apply the light gray and pink powders.

"Ok everyone dinners ready!" Shouted Sango and Kagome as family and friends came wondering into the dinning area from various parts of the hut.

"Kagome this looks delicious." Said Miroku.

"Arigato Miroku." Said Kagome smiling.

"So how was your day Kagome?" Asked Sango casually.

"Fine, Fukidokuritsu helped me with the laundry today." Said Kagome smiling.

At the mention of her name Fukidokuritsu who was quietly munching at the other end of the table smiled at her mother rice stuck all over her face.

Yuusou burbled happily and threw a small handful of rice at his sister.

"No sweetie don't do that." Said Kagome gently taking the now fish filled hand of the baby and expertly removing the fish.

Yuusou screeched loudly at having his fish taken away making the strange family cringe.

"Yuusou don't yell." Said Fukidokoritsu in an eerie quite voice that made Yuusou stop immediately and continue to burble happily.

"How did she do that?" Asked Miroku in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea, she's always been like that with him." Said Kagome smiling.

"Hmm, So Shippou do anything interesting today?" Asked Miroku.

Shippous eyes widened and he began to choke on his food.

Inuyasha effectively slapped him on the back and the room fell silent.

"You alright Shippou?" Asked Miroku after the Kit had downed his inter cup of water.

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine." Said Shippou desperately trying to hide his blush.

"Oh Tangei, you finally decided to wear the makeup what's the occasion?" Asked Kagome smiling very well now what It was.

"Keh, no reason, just felt like it." Said Tangei bowing her head low over her food to hide her blush.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared knowing looks across the table.

"Oh Tangei I just remembered, I met a very nice young man who lives I the village today, I believe he likes you." Said Kagome smiling knowing very well the story wasn't true.

Shippou growled low in his throat.

"Hey you ok there Shippou?" Asked Inuyasha smiling slyly at him

"Fine." Said Shippou bluntly venom seeping through his voice at the thought of another trying to take _his_ mate.

Tangei caught Shipous eye across the table and both blushed.

Miroku grinned leacherously knowing now what was going on.

"So Tangei, what did you and Shippou go to see at that movie place?" Asked Miroku grinning ear to ear.

"Ahh, nothing." Said Tangei turning a darling shade of 'Kissing Kinsue'.

Tangei feeling Shippou's eyes on her looked up once more.

Shippou didn't look away this time; with chopsticks still in mouth Tangei searched his eyes for some sort of reassurance.

Tangei remembered the moment they shaered together.

'I wonder if what would have happen if we wouldn't have stopped. Would he have touched me, maybe ran his claws along my back.' Tangeis scent spiked at the thoughts, finally returning to the real world Tangei observed Shippous face, he was smirking.

"Why is he looking at me lik…Oh SHIT? He smells it he know I was thinking about him!"

All of a sudden an ear-piercing scream shattered the peaceful, though rather uncomfortable silences.

"Ahh!" Sango moaned.

"Sango what's wrong?" Asked a very worried Miroku.

Sango was about to answer but the sudden sound of water hit them.

"Oh my god her water broke!" Shouted Kagome going into doctor mode immediately shoving all the men but Miroku out.

"Tangei get me some hot water and blankets!"

Miroku gently held his wife's head in his lap as Sango whimpered once more.

"Do not fret my love I am hear." Said Miroku in a soothing voice.

"I know you are my dear, thank yo-AHH I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU GET ME PREAGENT!" Sango yelled as another ripple of pain shot thru her.

Miroku knowing it was only the pain talking kissed his wife's forehead.

Once Tangei returned with the blankets and hot water, she was also sent outside,

As there was no room in the small dinning area.

Two hours later the voice of a knew life flew threw the night air.

Inuyasha, Shippou and Tangei all ran back into the hut, Yuusou and Fukidokoritsu, had alreddy bin put to bed.

"He's perfect." Said Shippopu and Tagei in unison.

"You mean _She's _perfect." Said Sango smiling.

"I have a daughter." Said Miroku in aw.

Shippou unconsciously reached over to Tangei who was kneeling beside him and clasp her hand in his.

"What's her name?" Asked Tangei blushing.

"I think we'll call her…

"Oh did you want to know the baby's name…Mwahahahahahaha!" "Keh, sometimes I think your Sesshomarous mate." 

"I could be if you want me to."(-Smiles sweetly-)

"WHAT, That filthy bastard better keep his hands off you! Were is he anyway?" 

"Oh in his dressing room, he's getting ready for his appearance in the next chapter."

"_**Oh really?" (-Evil Grin-)**_

"Inuyasha what are you up to?" 

"_**Nothing…"(-Hides paint bucket and brush-)**_

"Inuyasha I swear if you do anything to sabotage the next chapter I sit you through all seven layers of hell!"

"_**Keh, fine. (-Gives the ever-famous pout-)**_

"**Ahh, gomen I have to go, the pout beckons me, MANTEN!"**

OK I'll see you all when I get back on Wednesday night, next Wednesday Night that is! Love you guy's! And remember, Ramen is a food group in it self, a little cup of heaven

Waiting for you forever, by your side always, saving you from darkness, I give you my soul, my breath, and my blood, friendship is for life…


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa everyone! WOOT! I know I know, gomen nasi, I said it would be up yestrday, well you can blame it on my Otuu-san, hrumph! Anyway I know your all dieing to hear what the babys name is so…ON WITH THE STORY!

Forever's Moments 

**Recap:**

Two hours later the voice of a knew life flew threw the night air.

Inuyasha, Shippou and Tangei all ran back into the hut, Yuusou and Fukidokoritsu, had alreddy bin put to bed.

"He's perfect." Said Shippopu and Tagei in unison.

"You mean _She's _perfect." Said Sango smiling.

"I have a daughter." Said Miroku in aw.

Shippou unconsciously reached over to Tangei who was kneeling beside him and clasp her hand in his.

"What's her name?" Asked Tangei blushing.

"I think we'll call her…

Chapter 8: Surprises All Around! 

"I think we'll call her…Jisseiai." Said Sango softly through tears of joy, while looking up at her husband questioningly.

"Truelove, it's perfect." Said Miroku smiling ear to ear.

"Yes it is." Said Tangei simply.

Miroku looked over at his friends at the sound of Tangeis voice and smirked.

Tangei then after seeing Miroku face blushed with realization, Shippou was still holding her hand.

Tangei hurriedly tugged her hand out of Shippous startling the kinsue.

Shippou look up from the new baby that he had been smiling at all this time to see Miroku smirking at him.

Inuyasha then coughed something that sounded awfully like, "Khaissing Kinsau"

Shippou just blushed harder and stood mumbling something about being tired and wanted to head back to Sangos and Miroku hut.

Tangei also blushed knowing very well what her farther had said, and soon found herself heading towards her room, but not before she gave her farther a sharp glare that she meant for him to see.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and said, "You know if you keep doing things like that she's going to hate you." Said kagome as she went to fetch some pillows and blankets for Sango and Miroku, who most likely were going to have to spend the night on Inuyahsa and Kagome's living room floor.

"What was that you coughed?" Asked Miroku still holding his sleeping wife's head in his lap.

"Kissing Kinsue." Said Inuyasha bluntly while smirking.

"Ah, has are little Shippou been putting his lips were they don't belong?" Asked Miroku laughing.

"No actually, he's putting them exactly were they belong, Tangei is Shippous intended."

"She is? And you have no problem with this why?" Asked Miroku skeptically.

"Because, it took me years to realize Kagome was my intended, and I don't want Shippou to have and regrets or wasted years." Said Inuyasha as he felt two arms slip around his neck and a pair of lips he knew very well press against his cheek.

"At least they were wonderful wasted years." Said Kagome pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"Hmm, yes they were."

"AH! Why did he have to go and fake cough that?" Tangei quietly yelled while stomping across her room.

"Now Shippou we'll be embarrassed, and not want to talk to me AGHH!"

Then in the mists of her ranting and stomping Tangei felt it a spike in the scent of her family member downstairs.

'It's not one of fear, more of discomfort.' Thought Tangei as she hurried down the stairs.

When she finally made it to the living room she was surprised to find Shippou standing in front of her as if trying to protect her from something, or more or less, someone, her Uncle Sesshomarou was standing in the doorway of there hut, while his charge Jaken, or so she liked to call him, "green butt" and his little follower Rin stood behind him.

Tangei snorted, at the scene. "Keh, and hear I thought a powerful demon was attacking." Said Tangei stubbornly.

Sesshomarou merely raised an eyebrow at his niece's boldness and turned to face his brother once more.

"Inuyasha it's been along time." Said Sesshomarou plainly.

"Keh defiantly not long enough, what do you want?" Asked Inuyahsa rashly his hand placed on the hilt of his sword.

"Your still predictable as ever Inuyahsa."

"Well how about I attack you now and save the yelling for later then?" Asked Inuyahsa smirking.

"I don't believe you are capable of shutting up." Said Sesshomarou smirking.

Inuyasha snarled at drew his sword, the fang scraped against the sheath causing a loud sound to erupt, only to be meet by soft whimper from Jisseiai.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the baby and his face softened as he placed his sword back into his sheath.

"You exterminator, I see you have given birth to the monks pup." Said Sesshomarou plainly stepping around to glance at Jisseiai.

Sango still not able to move pulled the child close to her breasts as Miroku stepped protectively in front of his wife and child.

Sesshomarou closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, making even Inuyasha flinch.

"Worry not Monk I have no intention of hurting your mate or pup." Said Sesshomarou looking down at the monk who was about a half a foot shorter them him.

Miroku relaxed but did not move.

"What is it you want brother?" Asked Inuyasha in a very Sesshomarou like matter as the little girl Rin ran over to Tangei Jaken unwillingly in tow.

"Hello Tangei chan." Said Rin.

"Hi Rin chan, long time no see." Said Tangei smiling.

"Hai, it has been, were is Fukidokoritsu?"

"She was sleeping but she's probably awake now, with all the noice, go ahead and see her." Said Tangei smiling.

Rin nodded her head inthuseasticly and bounded up the stairs.

Jaken tried to follow, as he was told to watch the girl, but was stoped when Tangei steped in his way.

"On no, you not going up there Green Butt, that's all I need is for Yuusou to start crying from seeing your ugly face, he'll never be able to sleep again." Said Tangei smirking at the now ticked look on the imps face.

"Why you brazen child!" Said Jaken face turning red.

"What?" Asked Tangei in a deadly cold voice.

"You heard me I said-" But Jaken stopped short at the bone chilling look on Tangeis face, so much like Sesshomarou.

"Did you call me a child?" Asked Tangei, still eerily calm.

Jaken realized to later his mistake and began to back up.

But it was to later and Tangei began to beat him to a bloody pulp as Shippou just looked on proudly at his intended's violent way of protecting her siblings.

Back on the other side of the living room all was quite as they awaited Sesshomarous answer.

"As much as I would love to bypass having to do this I can't."

Inuyasha just looked on confused.

Sesshomarou motioned to the door of the hut witch was still open as if calling someone.

All went deathly quite as in stepped someone the gang hadn't seen in quite awhile, Kagura.

Inuyasha growled low and did Shippou at the unwelcome visitor.

"Inuyasha." Said Sesshomarou in a harsh voice as if scolding a child.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomarou questioningly.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from growling at my intended."

**MWAHAHAHAHA, I know I'm evil!**

"**Again I can't believe your not Sesshomarous mate --"**

"**Humph, keep talking like that and maybe I will be."**

"Ha like you can." 

"**I CAN DEVIRICE YOU!"**

HA yeah right, one you don't believe in divorce, and two you'd miss theses."(-Wiggles ears-) 

"…**-Sigh-…shit…"**

Like Fire and Water we just don't mix, stay away, because this broken heart you gave me, is something you just can't fix… 


	9. Chapter 9

KONNICHIWA TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! WOOT OK I know I said it would be up yesterday but I had Karate classes so deal with it you pathetic humans… Anyway here's the long awaited chapter that hopefully will answer your questions…WOOT!

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

Forever's Moments 

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

**Recap:**

Back on the other side of the living room all was quite as they awaited Sesshomarous answer.

"As much as I would love to bypass having to do this I can't."

Inuyasha just looked on confused.

Sesshomarou motioned to the door of the hut witch was still open as if calling someone.

All went deathly quite as in stepped someone the gang hadn't seen in quite awhile, Kagura.

Inuyasha growled low and did Shippou at the unwelcome visitor.

"Inuyasha." Said Sesshomarou in a harsh voice as if scolding a child.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomarou questioningly.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from growling at my intended."

_**8888888888888888888888888888888**_

Chapter 9:Confronting Feelings 

_**888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Your what?" Said Kagome in awe.

"Must this Sesshomarou repeat himself?" Asked Sesshomarou in a tone that clearly said he wouldn't.

Kagome just shook her head dumbfounded.

"How is it possible? Didn't Kagura die when we defeated Naraku?" Whispered Sango to her husband who was now crouching closely at her side.

"I believed it was so, but…maybe she somehow managed to elude his grasp." Said Miroku as he held his wife's hand still wary of the safety for his family.

Just then Rin was coming down the stairs with Fukidokoritsu.

"Fuki chan, Come meet my new mama!" Said Rin gleefully pulling her quite friend towards Kagura.

Fukidokoritsu looked up at the demon with lovely red eyes and said, "You are not evil."

Kagura looked down at the young demon and smiled, not a smile or bitterness like it once would have been but a real smile, as the demon child who more resembled Sesshomarou and Kagome smiled back.

Kagome now realizing that there was no danger went into mother mode.

"Fuki chan, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Asked the young demons mother with a slight sternness in her voice.

Fukidokoritsu turned to her mother and gave her a very "Ooops I'm caught" Inuyasha like smile.

Fukidokoritsu turned grabbing Rin's hand and ran up the stairs with her.

Kagome sighed, "Now she never get to sleep."

Then there was only silence, Inuyasha was getting tired of this he was confused and wanted answers now.

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DAMMIT!"

Jisseiai began to cry at the loud noise that woke her from her peacfull slumber.

"INUYASHA!" Shouted Sango, Miroku, and Kagome at once.

"Keh." Said Inuyasha sticking his nose into the air.

"Inuyahsa!…SIT!"

_BAM!_

Tangei snickered behind Shippou as her farther shakily stood.

Inuyasha growled at her.

Shippou stepped in front of her and growled back making Tangei blush as Sesshomarou looked on smirking.

"Well, it seems as though my niece has finally grown up." Said Sesshomarou smirking at the blushing Inu hanyou.

"I could say the same for you." Said Tangei flatly and she glared at her uncle.

Sesshomarou just kept staring at his niece, as Kagura gasped behind him at what was said.

"Tangei!" Said Kagome in a voice she rarely used, one that meant trouble.

Tangei looked at her mother and sighed, bowing her head low and slightly baring the back of her neck.

"Now go back to your room. Shippou, you go with her." Said Kagome firmly.

Shippou blushed but followed Tangei up stairs.

"OK now that that's out of the way…Inuyasha." Said Kagome gesturing for him to continue.

"Ok first why is she here, and what is it you wish to bypass that concerns me?"

Sesshomaour smiled a small smile and looked at his brother, making Inuyasha flinch, Sesshomarou never smiled…unless someone had just threatened him and he was now beating him or her to a bloody pulp.

"First little brother, her name is Kagura, and she is soon to be the lady of the western lands."

"So, Tangei…um…yeah." Shippou was at a loss for words as he sat with Tangei on her futon.

Tangei giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Asked Shippou also smiling just happy to hear her sweet laugh.

"I can't believe you growled at my dad." Said Tangei smiling.

Shippou blushed.

"Well, he was growling at you, I didn't like it, after all you were only laughing, and who doesn't think it's funny to see him get sent smashing into the ground." Said Shippou now smiling.

"Well no matter how disrespectful it was, though I could care less, I'm glad you did, it showed how brave you are after all he could beet you to a pulp." Said Tangei smiling at the now slightly frightened kinsue.

The two then just sat in silence.

Shippou then without warning leaned over of to her and cupped her face.

"Why are you wearing all that powder on your face?" Asked Shippou.

"Because…um…it hides flaws and it's supposed to make you prettier." Said Tangei blushing at there closeness.

"Pftt, what flaws?" Said Shippou smiling.

Tangei blushed fiercely at his comment.

"The only thing that stuff does is make people sneeze." Said Shippou smiling.

Shippou then gently started to wipe the light covering of sparkly dust that covered her face.

"Besides, your face already turns pink enough when you blush like that." Said Shippou smiling sincerely as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Tangei smiled shyly back at him.

The two demons stayed like that for some time eyes closed and both smiling, until Tangei shifted slightly and clasped Shippou's hand in her own.

Shippou opened his eyes and looked down to there hands.

"Tangei...can I…um…can I…can I-"Shippou!" said Tangei interrupting him, "You don't have to ask." Shippous mouth then descended upon hers as the two enjoyed the feeling, of finally confronting their feelings.

"OK So let me get this strait, Kagura never really died, she got her heart back when the Shikon no tama was purified because she never really was bad, she in a sense was forced to be bad ,because she had no other choice, and you two have always known that you were each others intendeds, and now that you both are finally able to do something about it, you have to ask if I approve of it because I'm your closest living relative. Is that right?" Asked Inuyasha out of breath.

"Yes." Sesshomarou simply said.

Inuyasha smirked.

"So if I say no then you two can't become mates?" Asked Inuyasha still smirking.

Sesshomarous brow twitched in anger, witch was probably the most emotion you'd ever see on him.

"Yes that is how it would be." Said Sesshomarou a slight almost unnoticeable sadness in his voice.

Inuyasha waited a few minutes putting his fingers on his chin as if really debating what he would say, but deep down he had already made his choice.

"Why are you asking me for I don't care." Said Inuaysha smiling.

Sesshomarou looked at his brother and actually smiled a sincere smile.

"Arigato oto." Said Sesshomarou.

Inuyasha smirked, "Keh."

Just then Rin came bounding down the stairs, taking three at a time, she triped on the last one but luckily Inuyasha was there to catch her.

"Hey, be a little more careful." Said Inuaysha in a rough tone, though smiling.

"I will arigato uncle Yashie." Said the little girl smiling and hurriedly running over to Sesshomaour.

"Otousan! Yelled Rin running over to Sesshomarou and tugging on his hakama with all her might.

"Otousan?" Asked Inuyasha smirking slightly, ignoring the sharp pain caused by Kagome gabbing her elbow into his side.

"Hai, Lord Sessho…I mean otousan said I could call him otousan." Said Rin smiling happily.

Sesshomarou just ignored his brother and looked down at his little adopted daughter.

"Yes Rin?" Asked Sesshomaoru.

"I'm going to have more cousions!" Shouted the little girl happily.

"What do you mean by this Rin?" Asked the confused Demon lord.

"Tangei Chan and Shippou kun are kissing! Said Rin smiling happily at the shocked faces of the adults…

_**888888888888888888888888888888**_

YEAH FINALLY I UP-DATED WOOT! LOL yea, I just loving using a child's naiveness to live up the story.

"_**Keh, you just love to touchier all your readers with cliffies don't you?"**_

"Tee hee hee, maybe " 

"_**You know there gonna be upset and threaten to hunt you down right?"**_

"Yep" -Begins to pack back to run off to Japan- 

"_You do realize you spent all your money for that plain ticket on all those manga you bought earlier today right?"-Smirks-_

"…uh oh, OK well umm…DON'T HURT ME ONEGAI! I'm a broke writer I'll up-date again soon! Run Inuyasha run!"

"_Why do I have to run, there mad at you."_

"So they'll still try to hunt you down to they always do, you have cute, sexy ears remember?

"_You think there cute and sexy?" –Wiggles ear while smirking-_

"Of course I do but they won't be once the fangirls tear them off!"

"…_OH SHIT!"_

_888888888888888888888888888888_

_This routine is getting old, my heart is turning black and cold, I'm loosing you at the speed of sound, I feel my head begin to pound, I start seeing red again I feel my blood run through my veins, scarlet pouring on the ground erasing all my pains, My only wish is to be free, I will not cry, it's time to let me go, it's time for me to FLY!_

_888888888888888888888888888888_

PS: This is a line from a song I wrote, this song has been sent into lyric contests and other places so onegai, do not use it, I don't need any of my reviewers being sued ARIGATO!

_888888888888888888888888888888_


	10. Chapter 10

OHAYOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! OK I was going to post later once I got more reviews but I got tired of waiting Anyway I know you guy's hate to lesson to me ramble on so hear it is the 10th chapter of Forever's Moments…

**:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:**

Forever's Moments

**:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:**

**Recap:**

"So if I say no then you two can't become mates?" Asked Inuyasha still smirking.

Sesshomarous brow twitched in anger, witch was probably the most emotion you'd ever see on him.

"Yes that is how it would be." Said Sesshomarou a slight almost unnoticeable sadness in his voice.

Inuyasha waited a few minutes putting his fingers on his chin as if really debating what he would say, but deep down he had already made his choice.

"Why are you asking me for I don't care." Said Inuaysha smiling.

Sesshomarou looked at his brother and actually smiled a sincere smile.

"Arigato oto." Said Sesshomarou.

Inuyasha smirked, "Keh."

Just then Rin came bounding down the stairs, taking three at a time, she triped on the last one but luckily Inuyasha was there to catch her.

"Hey, be a little more careful." Said Inuaysha in a rough tone, though smiling.

"I will arigato uncle Yashie." Said the little girl smiling and hurriedly running over to Sesshomaour.

"Otousan! Yelled Rin running over to Sesshomarou and tugging on his hakama with all her might.

"Otousan?" Asked Inuyasha smirking slightly, ignoring the sharp pain caused by Kagome gabbing her elbow into his side.

"Hai, Lord Sessho…I mean otousan said I could call him otousan." Said Rin smiling happily.

Sesshomarou just ignored his brother and looked down at his little adopted daughter.

"Yes Rin?" Asked Sesshomaoru.

"I'm going to have more cousions!" Shouted the little girl happily.

"What do you mean by this Rin?" Asked the confused Demon lord.

"Tangei Chan and Shippou kun are kissing! Said Rin smiling happily at the shocked faces of the adults…

**:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:**

Chapter 10: Bell's What Bell's? 

**:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:**

"Shippou…I…" 

"SSHhhhh, don't just kiss me." Whispered Shippou as he and Tangei swept each other into each other's arms, unaware of the four set's of eye's watching them.

"Do you think they even know were here?" Asked Kagome to Inuyasha as the four adults stood in the doorway watching the teens.

"No, Shippous to busy focusing on his mate, and Tangei…well…she been reading to many of the romance novels of yours." Said Inuaysha as he nuzzled his wife's ear and watched it twitch with amusement.

"Um…I don't mean to intrude but shouldn't you stop them?" Asked Kagura who was holding onto Sesshomarou arm and smiling slightly.

"I don't think it's a problem as long as they don't go any farther, aster all I may have given Shippou my approval but he's still going to court her like it or not!" Said Inuyasha sounding like a true father.

"Hmm, well I suguset you do something about that then." Said Sesshomarou smirking and pointing at the two teens.

Kagome and Inuaysha looked over just in time to see Shippou who was now straddling Tangeis waist, be flipped over by Tangei forcefully pinned.

"Wow she's very…um dominant." Said Kagura blushing.

"Aww, she's so cute." Screeched a very happy Rin.

"Arigato." Said Miroku and Sango both smiling proudly.

"What's her name again?" Asked the little girl as she curiously tried to peek under the blanket covering Sango's bottom half and stomach, only to be stopped by Miroku.

"Lady Sango, Otousan said that when people have baby's the belly get all big, why isn't your belly big?" Asked Rin.

"Because Rin Chan I already had my baby." Said the demon slayer smiling.

"Oh, so once you have a baby your belly isn't fat anymore?" Asked the little girl as she lightly placed her hand on the demon slayers now flat stomach.

Sango's eyebrow twitched at the fat line, but she answered anyway.

"Yes Rin."

"Good." Said Rin smiling happily.

"Why's that good?" Asked Miroku, curious of the child's thoughts.

"Because Rin chan in going to baby when Rin gets bigger and Rin doesn't want to be round like a ball." Said the little girl now gently rubbing the baby's head.

Miroku and Sango just smiled.

"Miroku sama, how did the baby get in lady Sangos belly?"

Miroku visibly paled, and Sango stiffened her laughter.

"Otousan says that mates out the baby's there, you are lady Sangos mate right Miroku sama, how did you get the baby in there?" Asked Rin with her nose all scrunched up in confusion.

"Uh, well…" Miroku looked to his wife for help but Sango was busy trying not to laugh and didn't notice.

"I believe that is something you should asked Lord Sesshomarou." Said Miroku while, though barely visible to the human eye trying to scoot away.

"Oh..." Answered Rin simply as she returned to starring at the light and barely visible hair of the baby's head.

"You could have helped me a little you know." Said Miroku fuming at his wife.

"No my love, you did fine, besides your going to need all the practice for when you tell your own daughter." Said his wife smiling smuguly.

"Oh no you don't your telling her!" Said Miroku.

"No I don't think I will you can."

"No you're the women your gonna be the one to tell her when the time comes."

"Tell her what?" Asked a one again curious Rin.

"Sango raised a playfully and questioning brow at her husband.

"Nothing…"

"And that's why I love you." Said the demon slayer smiling in victory.

Inuyahsa made a loud growling sound towards the teens and instantly stopped dead still.

"Shippou was that what I think it was?" Asked Tangei lips still barely touching his.

"Oh kami I hope not." Said Shippou with her bottom lip still slightly attached between his.

"Well you better keep praying because it is." Said the rather amused yet stern voice of Inuyasha.

Shippou and Tangei hurriedly jumped up and were shock to see Sesshomarou and Kagura there as well.

"Shippou your top speed is at least about seven miles an hour right?" Wispered Tangei.

Shippou nodded his head.

"Good."

"Why?" Asked Shipoou confused.

"Because it'll take at least a few minutes that way before my dad catches and beats you to a bloody pulp.

Shippou just paled and slowly turned his head to look at Inuyahsa, who unfortunately had a look of death in his eye, at least to the kit.

Tangei who wouldn't stand to be embrrassed anymore desided to try and turn the tables on the adults.

"Haven't you people heard of knocking!" Asked the demon enraged.

"They tried, you to pups were to…busy to hear it." Said Sesshomaour smirking at the blushing pair.

"No one asked you fluffy." Said Tangei.

"Tangei!" Said Kagome shocked.

"Keh." Said Tangei sticking her nose into the air looking exactly like Inuaysha.

"Apologies, now!" Said Kaogme looking angrier then most had seen her.

Tangei just injured them.

"Tangei I think maybe you should apologies to Lord Sesshomarou." Whispered Shippou as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Tangeis scent spiked in anger.

"WHAT! Now you're siding with them?" Asked looking really upset.

"No, yes I mean, I joust don't think it was the right thing to do." Shippou sweat dropped.

"Oh and what was kiss the ground he walks on? Unlike some Kinsue I know I'm not a chicken!" Said Tangei hotly.

That hit a rough spot as Shippous scent also spiked in anger.

"I'm not a chicken! I just know when to shut up!" Said Shippou.

"Are you saying I talk to much!" Yelled Tangei.

"And what if I am?" Asked Shippou the two demons staring each other down.

Tangeis hand shot out and slapped Shippou across the face hard, the sound seemed to echo off the walls of the now silent room.

Shippou brought his hand up to wear Tangei had slapped him and his anger and sadness seemed to grow.

"You know what, the hell with this I don't care if you're my intended I'd probably be happier with someone else anyway!" Shouted Shippou as he stormed past the adults who were still standing at the door.

"Fine! GO! Why don't go find Kokoro she won't care if you're a baka chicken!"

"Maybe I will after all at lease she's pretty, you might want to keep that stuff on your face after all then maybe at least you could attract a two year old!"

That did it, it at that very moment felt like Tangeis heart had an arrow shot through it, and a silent tear slid down her cheek, but it was to late for Shippou to catch it as they could already hear him exiting the hut…

**:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:**

Well that's the end for now, gomen nasi I had to have conflict, don't worry I like happy ending to much to do any real harm, REVIEW!

**:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:**

"


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah finally another chapter, am I right? Anyway gomen nasi for the long wait…I was…Cough Grounded from the computer Cough for a couple of days…' Well I'm going to stoop bothering you guys with my problems and continue, Oh but one final announcement! I GOT MY GED WOOT! And it was anime related because on the Writing part I had to do and essay on what fictional character in a book or movie has most influenced you, I chose Kagome!

8888888888888888888888888888

Forever's Moments 

88888888888888888888888888888

**Recap:**

"Haven't you people heard of knocking!" Asked the demon enraged.

"They tried, you to pups were to…busy to hear it." Said Sesshomaour smirking at the blushing pair.

"No one asked you fluffy." Said Tangei.

"Tangei!" Said Kagome shocked.

"Keh." Said Tangei sticking her nose into the air looking exactly like Inuaysha.

"Apologies, now!" Said Kaogme looking angrier then most had seen her.

Tangei just ignored them.

"Tangei I think maybe you should apologies to Lord Sesshomarou." Whispered Shippou as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Tangeis scent spiked in anger.

"WHAT! Now you're siding with them?" She asked looking really upset.

"No, yes I mean, I joust don't think it was the right thing to do." Shippou sweat dropped.

"Oh and what was kiss the ground he walks on? Unlike some Kinsue I know I'm not a chicken!" Said Tangei hotly.

That hit a rough spot as Shippous scent also spiked in anger.

"I'm not a chicken! I just know when to shut up!" Said Shippou.

"Are you saying I talk to much!" Yelled Tangei.

"And what if I am?" Asked Shippou the two demons staring each other down.

Tangeis hand shot out and slapped Shippou across the face hard, the sound seemed to echo off the walls of the now silent room.

Shippou brought his hand up to wear Tangei had slapped him and his anger and sadness seemed to grow.

"You know what, the hell with this I don't care if you're my intended I'd probably be happier with someone else anyway!" Shouted Shippou as he stormed past the adults who were still standing at the door.

"Fine! GO! Why don't go find Kokoro she won't care if you're a baka chicken!"

"Maybe I will after all at lease she's pretty, you might want to keep that stuff on your face after all then maybe at least you could attract a two year old!"

That did it, it at that very moment felt like Tangeis heart had an arrow shot through it, and a silent tear slid down her cheek, but it was to late for Shippou to catch it as they could already hear him exiting the hut…

88888888888888888888888888

Chapter 11: Without You Here 

88888888888888888888888888

It had been two weeks now, two weeks since her heart had been broken and still was. Tangei looked out over the village from the hill she was sitting on. The young demons was a wreck, the only words that seemed to soot her now, were no long of Joy and Bravery, but lost and broken.

"_How did it all end up like this?"_ Tangei wondered. _"Was it all my fault?" "Did he ever really love me, was I really his intended?" _

But her thoughts were soon interrupted when a shadow was cast over her small form, she turned her head looking over her shoulder, not even bothering to worry if it was a threat, she seemed to no longer care if she lived, and unknown to her it was the same with her intended, because with out each other they were slowly dieing inside.

"Tangei?" Asked the worried Demon slayer placing a hand on the young hanyous shoulder.

Tangei just stared back with blank eyes.

"The evening meal is read, Kagome wants to know if you'll join us?" She said as the little bundle in her arms began to squirm.

Tangei smiled and took the child gently from her mother cooing softly to it. It seemed Jisseiai was the only one that Tangei now responded to verbally.

Jisseiai soon quieted down in the arms of Tangei and smiled a toothless smile up at her.

"I know, you were probably just cranky weren't you?" Said Tangei softly.

" I under stand, I'm not happy either." Said Tangei her voice seeming to drift off into the wind, as she seemed to fall farther and farther into herself.

"Come on Shippou you need to eat something." Said a desperate Monk.

But the kinsue just continued to gaze out the window.

It had been two weeks since the kit had eaten, and even for a demon that was not healthy. His skin was already noticeably paler, while dark circles under his eyes gave proof of no sleep. Shippou hadn't spoken a bit since the fight, and no one could get him to. Sometimes he would look out the window and a huge smile would light up on his face, only to be replaced by an even somber mood.

"Shippou onegai, you need to eat." Said Miroku once again.

Miroku grabbed Shippou by the shoulder and spun him around to face him, but still the young Kinsue just stared. Miroku Grabbed him once more roughly by the shoulders and sook him.

"Onegai! Shippou, you must return to me, onegai my son." Said the monk desperate and he began to sob on the boy's chest.

After a few moments Miroku pulled away Shippou was once again with his head turned to the side looking out the window.

Miroku sighed, it sounded like death itself.

"I'll leave the food here." Said Miroku as he placed the bowl of stew on the small table leaving to boy's room.

As Miroku was leaving the room a crocked sound left the young demons mouth, As Silent tears began to stream down his face, "…tang..ei."

Back at Inuayshas hut all was quite as the family sat down for the evening meal.

Kagome and Inuaysha were deathly worried about the daughter; she was losing too much weight and her eyes as her parents could plainly see no longer held the will they once had.

Kagome and Inuaysha had tried almost everything at the beginning they figured at it would all breeze over, but after the first five days and no commutation between the young lovers they began to worry.

They tried convincing Tangei to go see Shippou but that only furthered to depress the inu hanyou, and for fear of her pulling inside herself completely they hadn't spoken his name they even tried to bring her to Shippou by force, but she either wouldn't move, or would suddenly lash out at her parents biting and clawing like she had no idea who they were.

And now as they sat and ate Kagome and Inuyasha worried even more for now she wouldn't even eat.

"Tangei please eat something." Pleaded Kagome desperately.

But Tangei did nothing. Fukidokoritsu knew there was something wrong also as she gently patted her sister's arm and even tried to spoon-feed her. Tangei turned her head slowly to the little girl who was patting her arm, she seemed to look strait through her, and when her younger sister tried to get her to respond to a question, her parents realized that there oldest daughter had no idea who they even were as she once again stared into nothing.

Even Yuusou knew something was wrong as he began to wail making Kagome have to take his away into another part of the hut as Fukidokoritsu followed.

Inuyahsa stood and walked to the other side of the table and stooped down in front of his daughter spinning her around by her shoulders to look at him.

"Tangei you need to eat, come on Tangei snap out of it." Said Inuaysha as he gently shook her.

Inuyahsa eye's began to fill with tears as her noticed the state of his daughter, her eyes were clouded and beginning to hood, and her breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

"Tangei wake up!" Shouted Inuyasha as he shook her once more slightly harded this time.

But Tangei never answered and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kagome!" Inuaysha yelled as tears began to pore down his face.

Kagome came running with her hanyou speed as fast as she could while holding both Yuusou and Fukidokoritsu.

At the sight of her daughter, Kagome handed Yuusou to her youngest daughter and to them to go upstairs and stay there.

"Oh Kami! What's wrong with her!" Asked Kagome in a panic unshed tears threatening to spill.

"She unconscious." Said Inuaysha as he hefted his daughted into her arms while throwing Kagome onto his back.

"We have to get her to Lady Kaede." Said Kagome.

Inuaysha nodded and sped off to the old Mikos hut.

When they reached the hut they were surprised to see Miroku and Sango sitting in the front room, both looked like they had been crying.

"Lady Kaede!" Shouted Inuyasha as he gently sat Kagome down.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked the old Miko as she cam out of one of the back rooms.

"It's Tangei she's unconscious." Said Kagome running up to Kaede.

"Hurry Inuaysha, bring her this way." Said Kaede as she opened the door of the back room she had just exited.

To Kagome and Inuyahsas surprise there was already another in the room laying still on the tami mat soposedly sleeping, it was Shippou. But by closer inspection you could see he wasn't sleeping his eyes were open as he layed there.

"Inuyasha, put her down here." Said Kaede motioning to the tami mat next to Shippous.

"Id she going to be alright?" Asked Inuaysha a veil of sorrow and worry hanging over him.

"I do not know Inuyasha, we can only wait and see, onegai, let's wait out in the next room." Said Kaede as she ushered the worried hanyous out to were Sango and Miroku sat.

It was several hours later when the group checked on Tangei and Shippou.

To their utter amazment Shippou was now curled up on Tangeis mat with her unconscious form wrapped in his arms as the light red aura of her miko powers blanketed them both.

"What's going on lady Kaede?" Asked Sango, seeming to be the only one who was able to speak at the moment.

"They're sleeping." Said Kagome smiling, realizing from the way her daughter positioned she was no longer unconscious.

The adults looked fro the sleeping pair to the bowls of mashed food that once sat at the foot of there tami mats, they were empty, and a bit of the food that was once there was resting on Tangeis cheek.

"Shippou must have woken up and spoon fed Tangei the food." Said Kagome smiling.

"Ai child, ye must be right, now let us leave them to heal." Said Kaede as she hurried the parent out once again.

But not before each of them got one last look at the to teens who now slept peacefully wrapped in each others arms…

8888888888888888888888888888888

Sob gomen nasi, Sniffle I know it was sad but at least it ended happy, ok Don't worry the chapters are going to get happier, I only do happy endings so keep reading and reviewing, love ya all, arigato so much for all the prayers of my friends hoping I would get me GED it worked, I look forward to writing the next chapter so hurry and review MATANE!

_The tide stole you away, abandonment, decay, glass in pieces washed ashore to late for salacious confessions, your body won't respond anymore, broken to see but not believe, beg one more chance please don't leave, baptizing your corpse my tears on your bed your blood was my blood, he could have taken me instead, no! My love becomes the blossoms that blanket you, this song a requiem to celebrate the dead…_

This song isn't mine it belongs to Mayu Shinjo the writer of the manga Sensual Phrase, or, Kaikan Phrase, the song is from Vol. 4 Check it out, it's one of the best Manga out there!

88888888888888888888888888888888


	12. Chapter 12

…umm…konnichiwa Readers begin to pelt Authoress with food Ouch! Stop! Gomen nasi! I really am! I didn't mean not to up-date before I left on vacation…I didn't have any time! I was up since 6:30 that morning and also had been going all day, I didn't even get to have lunch, and I had karate class that night…so gomen nasi for not up-dating, is that a god enough reason? …One overly ripe tomato is thrown OK sooo, not all my readers are happy but don't worry because here's another chapter, I wrote the Monday but I wasn't allowed to post it till Saturday cause that's the only time I'm allowed on the Internet because of lent…Sigh anyway here's the next chapter, WOOT!

O, O, O, O, O, Forever's Moments O, O, O, O, O, 

**RECAP:**

"We have to get her to Lady Kaede." Said Kagome.

Inuaysha nodded and sped off to the old Mikos hut.

When they reached the hut they were surprised to see Miroku and Sango sitting in the front room, both looked like they had been crying.

"Lady Kaede!" Shouted Inuyasha as he gently sat Kagome down.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked the old Miko as she came out of one of the back rooms.

"It's Tangei she's unconscious." Said Kagome running up to Kaede.

"Hurry Inuaysha, bring her this way." Said Kaede as she opened the door of the back room she had just exited.

To Kagome and Inuyashas surprise there was already another in the room laying still on the tami mat supposedly sleeping, it was Shippou. But by closer inspection you could see he wasn't sleeping his eyes were open as he lay there.

"Inuyasha, put her down here." Said Kaede motioning to the tami mat next to Shippous.

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Inuaysha a veil of sorrow and worry hanging over him.

"I do not know Inuyasha, we can only wait and see, onegai, let's wait out in the next room." Said Kaede as she ushered the worried hanyous out to were Sango and Miroku sat.

It was several hours later when the group checked on Tangei and Shippou.

To their utter amazement Shippou was now curled up on Tangeis mat with her unconscious form wrapped in his arms as the light red aura of her miko powers blanketed them both.

"What's going on lady Kaede?" Asked Sango, seeming to be the only one who was able to speak at the moment.

"They're sleeping." Said Kagome smiling, realizing from the way her daughter positioned she was no longer unconscious.

The adults looked fro the sleeping pair to the bowls of mashed food that once sat at the foot of there tami mats, they were empty, and a bit of the food that was once there was resting on Tangeis cheek.

"Shippou must have woken up and spoon fed Tangei the food." Said Kagome smiling.

"Ai child, ye must be right, now let us leave them to heal." Said Kaede as she hurried the parents out once again.

But not before each of them got one last look at the to teens who now slept peacefully wrapped in each others arms…

O, O, O, O, O,

_**Chapter 12: The Way It Was, Or The Way It's Supposed To Be**_

O, O, O, O, O,

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all sat quietly in Lady Kaede's hut in a small circle. Each wondering the same thing…what's going to happen next?

It had been three day's and still nether Tangei or Shippou stirred, and with each passing day hope seemed to grow thinner, and weaker.

With the exception of Jisseiai no person or half demon in the hut had slept. Even the trees of the Inuaysha forest seemed to sing a sad song, as the wind blew through their branches.

Lady Kaede checked on the two young lovers frequently, but seemed to grow more and more weary as the hours passed slowly by.

"Why, is this happening?" Wondered a depressed Sango. "Why must it all happen?"

No one answered, but Miroku tightened his grasp on her hand.

"What if they never wake up?" Said Miroku almost so quietly none could hear.

But they did and all shared the same answer, they didn't know.

At that moment Lady Kaede stepped in from the bright day outside. She carried several baskets on herbs on each arm, and a small bundle of clothing for Jisseiai that Sango and as her to bring.

"Here Lady Kaede, let me get those." Said Kagome standing up slowly and taking the baskets from the old ladies arms.

"Arigato Kagome san." Said Kaede as she stretched her tired arms and handed Sango the small bundle of clothing.

"Arigato Lady Kaede." Said Sango in a wispy voice, as she took the clothing.

Kaede looked sadly at the demon slayer who had seemed to grow older with each passing second. _"Sango has seemed to grow so old, she was always ready for a challenge, but now…all her strength seems to have vanished." _Kaede glanced to the Monk who held her hand in his. _"The Monk is also a shadow of what once was, he, though rather mischievous at sometimes always knew how to make one feel better, but now, I believe he his the one who needs comfort at the thought of his son." "And Kagome, I can see in the way she moves."_ Thought Lady Kaede as she watched the young Miko hanyou, sorting the herbs, _"She has almost given up hope." _

But worst of all was Inuyasha; Kaede could feel the sadness pouring of his, like waves. He seemed to be the worst affected. _"The gruff and once shore hanyou is but a mere shell of his self, he blames himself for all this, like he usually does, I am most shore of this." _Thought Kaede as her eyes wondered from each of the people she thought of as her own grand children.

Kagome could feel Kaede's eyes on her and turned around. Lady Kaede was staring at her with eye's of concern, Kagome knew she wasn't being her normal happy and loving self, but who could be when your daughter might not live.

Kagome offered Kaede a week smile, witch she returned before heading off to check on Shippou and Tangei.

Kagome looked about the small hut, though it was a warm and sunny spring day, it nether neither looked nor felt like one in there.

Kagome walked over to the small window of the hut and pulled back the bamboo covering that kept it so dark, a light breeze brushed along her face. With her enhanced hanyou senses she could smell the slight traces of Sesshomaru and Rin's retreating scent's as well as Kagura's, they had stayed till early this morning, but needed to return to the western lands for fear of a rumor that neighboring enemies were planning to attack in the Lord's absents.

Kagome tried to smile, but she couldn't every thing was so wrong. Just then a strong pair of arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders as a single strand of white hairs fell to entangle with hers.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared." Kagome admitted weekly.

"I know koi, I am to." Said the sad voice of Inuaysha as he hugged her tighter.

"Why haven't they woken up yet, I know they can't live with out each other, but there together now, and Tangei's clearly using her miko powers to help heal them, so why…why?"

"I…I don't know Kagome." Said Inuasyha as he hugged her tighter trying to comfort her as much as he could.

A single tear slipped from Kagomes unwilling eyes, as her body shook softly as she began to cry.

At the scent of her tears Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome just continued to cry and her legs became week as she slumped into Inuayhsa for support and comfort. Inuasyha swept Kagome up into his arms as he felt her legs go. A single tear also slipped from Inuasyha as he heard his mate's hollow cries and the shallow breathing from the other room of his daughter.

"Why Inuyasha, why is this happening!" Said Kagome throught tears, "What have we done so bad to disserve this."

"Nothing Kagome." Said Inuasyha also close to tears. "It's just the way it was meant to be."

By now all in the hut had heard Kagome's cries, and Inuyashas soft whisperings of comfort.

"Why, why?" Was the only thing Kagome seemed to be able to say as all her pent up sadness was released.

"Shush, mate, it's ok…it's o-**_CRASH!_**

All heads wiped to the door of the room that contained the sleeping hanyou and demon.

Inuayhs was the first to reach it as he flung the door open with the still whimpering Kagome in his arms.

Two still full bowls of food lay smashed on the floor as a shocked looking Kaede stair at the to sleeping occupants of the room.

While Tangei was still bathed in the deep red of her miko powers, Shippou was now surrounded by a green.

"What's happening?" Asked an alarmed Sango, clutching the sleeping Jisseiai to her chest.

"I'm not shore, their auras seem to be visible." Said Lady Kaede coming out of her shock."

"What does it mean?" Asked Kagome looking from Lady Kaede to Miroku and back.

"I'm not shore child. But it seems as though something beyond are control is happening here." The five adults watched for some time as the couple still holding each other remained the same.

"Come ye all, let us leave, we can do nothing here." It seemed as thought both set's of parents were about to argue but, though better of it, Lady Kaede was right there was nothing any of them could do here, and that was what seemed to scare them the most.

She opened her eyes to darkness. "Were am I?" "Who am I?" She looked around but no matter what all that could be seen was darkness.

She tried to stand but clutched the front of her kimono in pain, her heart felt like a knife was stuck through it, but this wasn't a physical pain.

"Someone help me onegai."

She felt a pair of soft loving and strong arms hug her from behind, but when she turned her head to look no one was there. She though she remembered the scent, it was of pine fresh rain, and the sweet smell of mint.

"_Tangei…_

"Tangei?" The young girl repeated.

"Tangei, that's me…tangei."

"_Gomen nasi…_

"Gomen…for what?" But the voice didn't answer.

"Wear is this?" Tangei asked?

Tangei spent a few minutes walking in the, what seemed to be dark void.

"HELP!" She cried.

A gleaming mirror appeared in front of her. But though it was a mirror it did not hold her reflection, but a bright light. But Tangei was not afraid, she knew what ever it was would not harm her.

The scent of Pine, fresh rain, and mint returned to her and she smiled, as a flash of green eye's appeared in the mirror.

"_Those eye's I have seen them before…but why can I not remember?" _Thought Tangei and she placed her hand on the mirror. But instead of touching glass, or the light, the hanyous fingers slipped through.

"Nani?"

She placed her hands on the mirror again but the same thing happened, the scent was stronger here, and Tangei didn't know why but for some reason wanted to be closer to it so she closed her eyes and sank into the mirrors depths.

"Wear am I?"… She asked as the bright light faded.

Tangei stood, the sweet scent of Pine, fresh rain, and mint was strong here, it was almost over whelming.

Tangei took a few steps forward, but stopped short as she realized she was glowing but, not from the white light behind her it was something else, she was bathed in a green glow.

"_The same green as the eye's in the mirror."_ She thought to her self.

"Wear is this place." Tangei spun in a small circle, all was the same darkness as on the other side of the bright white light…except for one thing, far off in the distance was something Tangei couldn't make out, but she so badly wanted to run to it, she didn't know why or even what is was, but she did, she ran to it with all her might.

As Tangei got closer she was able to make out a few things about it, it was a person, she knew that much, no a demon her senses were telling her.

When she finally reached the demon, she knelt down.

It was a red haired Kinsue, who was lying on its side facing away from her.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tangei as she placed a hand on the demons shoulder and gently rolled it to face her.

A blot of energy shot through Tangei as she placed a hand on the demon.

"What was that?" Tangei asked herself as she cradled her hand, but when she looked up her hand fell limply to her side, laying before her was the kinsue demon, he was like nothing she had ever seen, his face was sharp but kind, and his red hair soft she noticed as she gently stroked it.

"…tan…gei"

Tangei jerked back when the kinsue whimpered her name.

"…Tang..ei gomen nasi…"

Tangei gasped, _"Gomen nasi"_ that voice, it was him. It wasn't until the kinsue moved slightly that Tangei noticed the smell, Pine, Fresh Rain, and Mint.

"It was you." Said Tangei, you sent the mirror, and…But Tangei stopped short as she felt a hand grasp hers, she looked down.

Green eye's stared up at her.

"The green eyes from the mirror."Tangei said out loud, and vision after vision flashed in her mind.

The Kinsue smiled.

"Tangei." Said the kinsue in a week voice.

"How…how do you know my name?" She asked.

The demon laughed, "I've always known your name ever since I was little." He said.

Images of the red haired demon, and her, the hayou holding hands and chasing butterflies at a young age flashed before her eyes.

"It's me the baka chicken."

"…..Sh…shippou…

O, O, O, O, O,

OH KAMI I'M SO EVIL! Bwahahahahahah, gomen nasi guy's but it ends here, hope the chapter makes up for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW ONEGAI! Ja ne!

_It all came crashing down, are hopes and dreams, all hope was lost and sorrow rained, why did it happen who knows, and why to us, we took the hard road didn't we, it was long and wide, but no matter how it broke us, or how it made us bend, we made it through in the end…_

O, O, O, O, O,


	13. Chapter 13

HI NIMA! I know it's been awhile, but I've been really busy, so please bare with me, ok Anyway I'm not going to bother you with my rambling so let's get to the story Though I could ramble if you want me too ?

Readers: NO!

ME:…RUDE!

Readers: Throwing overly ripe fruit at Author

ME: AHHH! OK, OK, On to the story!

_OoOo- Forever's Moments -oOoO_

RECAP:

Green eye's stared up at her.

"The green eyes from the mirror."Tangei said out loud, and vision after vision flashed in her mind.

The Kinsue smiled.

"Tangei." Said the kinsue in a week voice.

"How…how do you know my name?" She asked.

The demon laughed, "I've always known your name ever since I was little." He said.

Images of the red haired demon, and her, the hayou holding hands and chasing butterflies at a young age flashed before her eyes.

"It's me the baka chicken."

"…..Sh…shippou…

_OoOo- Chapter 13 Regret –oOoO_

"Were are we?" Asked the shaking young demon girl.

"I'm not shore." Said Shippou looking around.

"Why is it so cold." Asked Tanrei.

"_Cold?" _Thought Shippou.

The fox demon reached out to Tanrei gently brushing the tips of his fingers across her arm.

"_No! Why is she so cold, at this rate she die of hypothermia." _

Shippou quickly jumped up and walked around behind Tanrei. He removed his upper clothes and placed them over her shoulders while wrapping his arms around her, but the young demon girl remained cold.

"_Why, no! She just keeps getting colder." Screamed the young kinsune in his mind._

"Shippou…have…have we died?" Asked Tanrei as she continued to shake.

"I…I'm not sure…maybe." Said Shippou.

"_If we did died…are we in hell? Keh guess we disserved it, after all acting how we did hating each other if only for a short time, was still wrong, but wait, no not we, "I" Tanrei could never do anything wrong to come here, she's a good person, so I know this must not be hell Tanrei's to pure for that, haha just like Kagome aren't you Tanrei." Said Shippou smiling to himself._

"Shippou? What is it?" Asked Tangei hearing the kinsue's soft laughing.

"Nothing…I was just thinking, how much you're like your mother." Said Shippou smiling.

"Yeah…mom…" Mumbled Tanrei as if in deep thought

Shippou noticing the drop in her voice stood and walked around in front of her.

"Tanrei what is it?" He asked grasping her upper arms.

"I'm…I'm just s cold." Said Tanrei shivering once more.

"Tanrei…if…if we share body heat you may warm up." Said Shippou trying not to blush in the process.

Tanreis face turned a lovely shade or cherry red, not pink but red, she looks like a little shivering puppy dog, Shippou noticed.

If not for the slight movement of Tanreis body Shippou wouldn't caught her answer as he was to busy comparing her with cute innocent little puppies.

As Tanrei continued to blush Shippou scooted forward to gently untie the obi around the inu hanyous waist. As the belt fell loose, Shippou gently brushed his hands over her shoulders making the kimono open wider.

Tanrei blushed a deeper shade of red but did not look away as the kinsue demon looked her up and down.

Shippou stared openly at the demoness before him; she wore a simple golden lace bra, and matching panties

"_If we weren't only going to share body heat, I'd think she had this planed." _Thought Shippou almost drooling.

Tanrei opened her arms wide from were she sat on the black ground, looking much like a small child wanting to be lifted into it's parents arms Shippou smiled as he knelt down and threaded his arms around her waist laying down gently above her.

Tanrei just stared up at Shippou for the longest time before she finally and slowly brought her arms up placing them around his neck.

Shippou had the grace to blush, as a soft smile graced the gir…no women's lips before him.

Shippou slowly set his head down resting it on Tanreis shoulder, his hot breath lightly dusting across her ear, causing her body to shiver more than necessary.

"Are you alright?" Asked Shippou unaware of his doings.

Tanrei nodded not trusting her voice as she tilted her head to the side unaware of what exactly she was doing to the young fox demon above her.

Shippous heart raced the motion of the inu hanyou before him; didn't she know that baring ones neck is a sign of submission?

The young boys head seemed to move of it's own accord as her lowered it down and gently nipped at the inu's neck causing her to gaps at the sensation.

"Shippou! Wha…what are you doing?" Asked Tanrei stuttering as the kinsue continued to nip a bite at her pale neck.

Shippou as if thrown out of an airplane was ripped back to realty at Tanreis voice.

He studied the young demon underneath him, her face was slightly flushed and her breath was slightly hitched.

"I'm sorry!" Said Shippou as he blushed a fierce red.

"It's ok." Said Tangei also blushing.

"It's just you moved you neck like that and you looked so subdued, and, and my instincts just took over!" Shippou finished with a rush of air still blushing and looking around their dark prison, anywhere but her face.

Tanrei smiled sympathetically at him, "It's fine I understand besides it felt…nice." Said Tanrei continuing to smile, as Shippou blushed at her confession.

"…I'm sorry, "I said it was ok!" Tanrei intruded.

"No I mean, for every thing, for yelling at you and fighting, I'm so sorry." Said Shippou as he laid a gentile kiss upon her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I…I'm sorry also, it really was my fault, snapping like that all of a sudden."

"No regrets ok? Let's just move forward." Said Shippou, in that moment the young boy who Tanrei had seen as her friend of seventeen years, she could tell he was now a man.

Tanrei lightly placed a kiss on the shell of his pointy ear shutting him up affectively.

Shippou smiled at her and went to grasp her hand, but there was nothing there.

"What!" Shouted Shippou as he stared at here Tanrei's hand should be.

"I'm disappearing." Said Tanrei softly as she watched her arm seemingly dissolve.

"NO Tanrei, I thought I had already lost you once, don't leave." Shouted Shippou grabbing hold of her.

"Sorry Shippou I have to go.

"NO let's stay here in this dark place at least we can be together!" Shouted Shippou tears streaming down his face freely now.

"Sayonara…"

Her words were like a whisper on the breeze nothing really there or left, she was gone and the dark that hadn't really seemed to be there before was now ever darker and colder…

Shippou wailed mournfully as he placed his hands over his eyes I wasn't until a few moments later that he noticed only on was over his eyes while the other was disappearing just as Tanreis had.

"_I don't want to disappear…but maybe I'm going to were Tanrei is now, were ever that is, as long at I can hold her one more time I don't mind if I just disappear forever…no that's a lie… holding her once would never be enough…_

With those last thoughts Shippou disappeared, leaving the dark space void, and darker then there ever was…

OoOo- End Of Chapter 13 –oOoO

Well there you have it after so long I'm back BWAHAHAHA! Sorry for leaving it in a cliffhanger, don't worry I'll up-date asap, my computer has a virus so I'm using my dads, so that's why it's been so long since a last up-date…that and I also went to Japan hehe, anyway review and I'll post sooner JA NE MINA!

PS: I've been misspelling Tanreis name all this time, baka, baka, baka! Sorry about that It's Tanrei not Tangei, I'll fix every last one of them asap ok

_Tears of Sorrow overflow deep within my soul, what good, this potion of life, all is but dust in the wind…_

OoOoO


End file.
